LL Spencer, Reporter
by LuluFan
Summary: Lulu gets a job as a reporter and starts investigating the assaults on dancers from Johnny's strip club for the newspaper.  Can she crack the case before she becomes a victim herself?  How will Dante react when Lulu's job puts her in danger?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lulu Falconeri was getting ready at the loft for the big New Year's Eve party at the MetroCourt. She and Dante were going to announce to friends and family that they had gotten married over Christmas in New York City. Dante had to return right to work so they didn't have time for a honeymoon. She was disappointed but understood. She hoped sometime soon they would be able to take a trip. At least tonight they would be able to have some fun and just enjoy being out together, celebrating the New Year as man and wife. Lulu put on her sparkly dress with the red sash, blew out her hair and secured it on one side with a clip and carefully applied her make-up. She really wanted to look her best for her debut as Mrs. Dante Falconeri. Dante was supposed to be home by 7pm to quickly shower and throw on his suit so they could head to the party. Lulu had a bottle of champagne on ice to have a little toast before they left and his suit that she picked up from the dry cleaner was laid out on the bed. She just really wanted tonight to be special.

At 7:30pm, Lulu was starting to get annoyed. She had received a text from Dante at 7pm that he was running late working a crime scene with his new partner Delores. At 8:30pm, she received another text telling her just to go on without him and that he would meet her there. So far this night was not going well. She didn't want to disappoint Olivia by skipping the party so she put the champagne back in the fridge, grabbed her wrap and headed out to the party.

She arrived at the MetroCourt and got out of her car at the valet stand. She felt awkward showing up to the party alone as she saw people entering the hotel in groups of twos or fours. She wasn't sure if Maxie would be there because she had been fighting with Matt all day. She knew Olivia would probably be very busy since she was the party planner. Lulu entered the ballroom where the party was in full swing. Trays of champagne were being passed around. People were dressed to the nines, mingling and dancing. She spotted Olivia talking to one of the waiters near the bar. As soon as she noticed Lulu come in, Olivia excused herself from the waiter and made a beeline for her. "Honey, I was beginning to think you weren't coming. You look great! Where is Dante?"

"Dante got stuck at work. He and Delores were working a crime scene so he told me just to come by myself and he would meet me eventually." Lulu said, trying to sound upbeat and not as disappointed as she felt.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. I'm sure he will be here as soon as he can." Olivia tried to reassure her. Despite Lulu's best efforts to appear not phased, Olivia could tell that she was crestfallen that the night wasn't going as planned.

"It is okay. I have to get used to it right? I am the wife of a cop." Lulu decided to change the subject before she started crying. "The room looks so beautiful and what a great turnout."

"It is a great turnout if I do say so myself." Olivia agreed. "Oh, excuse me honey, I need to go tell them to bring more food out." Olivia rushed off and Lulu was left alone once again. She debated just going home now that she had made her appearance and Olivia had seen her there. She spotted her cousin Carly but decided against going to talk to her. They still weren't on the best of terms after everything that happened last year. She also spotted Sonny in another corner with Kate Howard but she wasn't on the best of terms with her new father-in-law either. Lulu decided to go have one drink at the bar and if she didn't find someone to talk to when she finished it, she would leave.

She settled on a bar stool and ordered herself some champagne. She noticed Diane Miller and the ex-Mayor Preston Floyd were also sitting at the bar. The ex-Mayor had recently purchased the Port Charles Chronicle and started going by his middle name instead of his first name of Garrett. Diane was writing the gossip column for the newspaper. Diane turned to greet Lulu. "Hello Lulu, where is that handsome fiancée of yours tonight?"

"Husband actually, we got married over Christmas." Lulu didn't see the harm in letting the cat out of the bag. People were going to find out eventually. "He got stuck at work so I'm flying solo until he gets here."

"Congratulations! Let's see that ring! Tell me all about the wedding." Diane asked thinking this could be some good stuff for her column. The eldest son of Sonny Corinthos marries the only daughter of Luke and Laura Spencer. It had to be a who's who at the wedding.

"Actually, there was no big wedding. It was just the two of us and Dante's mom at a church. We haven't even told everyone yet." Lulu explained beaming with thoughts of the intimate wedding. "It was very spontaneous. We just wanted to be husband and wife."

"Isn't that romantic Preston?" Diane asked.

Preston Floyd finally noticed Lulu sitting there. "Have we met?" He introduced himself as he looked her up and down. "Preston Floyd. Ex-Mayor of Port Charles, current owner of the Port Charles Chronicle."

"Lulu Falconeri. We have met in passing. My husband is a detective at the PCPD." Lulu explained, remembering the few run-ins Dante had with the ex-Mayor.

"Your husband is Sonny's son? Detective Falconeri?" Preston Floyd asked, suddenly intrigued.

"Yes, that's him." Lulu confirmed. "We just got married last week."

"Congratulations. So tell me Lulu Falconeri, what do you do for a living?" Preston wanted to get to know her better. With all of her connections, she could be a great source for the paper.

"I'm between jobs at the moment. Up until the summer, I worked for Kate Howard at Crimson magazine. I took time off for some family matters. I'm looking for a new job now."

"Any interest in continuing in journalism? I have some entry level openings at my paper and with your connections in town, you could be a valuable asset." Preston was trying to charm her.

"You don't even know if I can write." Lulu thought he must have been joking. Who offered a perfect stranger a job at a newspaper just like that?

"If you worked for Kate Howard, you can write. A job with her is like a crash course in all things publishing." Preston knew this to be true. Kate Howard was a woman who knew what she wanted and put out a great magazine. Lulu's experience there would be plenty for her to write some pieces for the newspaper. "You could start out writing a few stories and see if you like it and if you have a talent for it."

"I'm very flattered. Would you mind if I think it over? Maybe we can meet next week to discuss it further? Do you have a card?" The wheels were already spinning in Lulu's head. This sounded like a great opportunity but it seemed far too easy. The ex-mayor also had a bit of a sleazy reputation. She wanted to make sure the offer was legitimate before she accepted.

"Sure, here is my card. Let's have lunch on Monday at noon in the restaurant here at the hotel to hammer out the details." Preston wasn't taking no for an answer. "Diane, let's go mingle and get some more gossip for the column. See you Monday Lulu."

"See you Monday!" Lulu said excitedly. She couldn't believe how her night was turning around. At least if she couldn't have a nice evening with her husband, she got a job prospect out of the deal. She realized it was already 10:30pm and Dante wasn't there yet. She checked her phone and there were no messages. She decided she had hung in there long enough and could reasonably throw in the towel now and go home. She went over to say goodbye to Olivia who was talking to Sonny and Kate.

"Excuse me" Lulu said to Sonny and Kate. "Olivia, I just wanted to say goodbye. It looks like Dante isn't going to make it so I'm just going to head home. Thank you for a nice evening."

"Oh Lulu, don't go!" Olivia exclaimed. "We haven't told everyone the big news yet."

"What big news?" Kate asked.

"Dante and Lulu got married over Christmas!" Olivia said bursting with excitement.

"Congratulations Lulu! What great news!" Kate gave her a hug.

Olivia and Kate started gossiping about all of the wedding details and the whole Falconeri clan crashing in after the ceremony. Olivia was beaming with pride.

Sonny and Lulu stood awkwardly not sure what to do. Finally Sonny spoke. "Lulu, I know we have had our differences but I hope you and Dante will be very happy together."

"Thank you Sonny." Lulu said cordially. She had made a pact with herself to try to keep things nice and civil with Sonny for Dante's sake. Their relationship was already troubled without her causing further strife between them. If Dante wanted a relationship with Sonny, Lulu would support him every step of the way just like he supported her when she went running after her dad.

Finally she saw Dante arrive and make his way over to her. He looked sheepish knowing how late he was and that he didn't call. He put an arm around her waist and gave her a kiss, then he acknowledged the group.

"I had just about given up on you." Lulu couldn't help but get a dig in there. He at least could have texted to give her a timeframe on his arrival.

"Sorry about that. I got caught up processing a crime scene and lost track of time. You look beautiful." He knew she was upset and was hoping to distract her by announcing their marriage. "Did you tell everyone the big news?"

"Olivia just did. Though I did tell Diane earlier so it is probably going to be in the newspaper tomorrow" Lulu laughed. She wanted to tell Dante about her job offer so she hoped they got a few minutes alone. It was hard to stay mad when he looked so handsome in his suit. He leaned to whisper in her ear. "Baby, you look amazing in this dress. I can't wait to get you alone later." Lulu blushed at her husband's words

"Everyone. I need your atteshion pleazzzze"

Everyone turned toward the stage where the band was set up and saw Michael up at the microphone, clearly extremely drunk.

"I have an announcement to make. My mother is a fucking liar. Jax is still alive. I saw him. She lied to make everyone hate my dad for killing him even though he didn't and she sent Morgan away to military school." Michael rambled his confession. Everyone turned to look at Carly who just stood there with a shocked and horrified look on her face.

Michael took this opportunity to run out of the room. Dante went chasing after him to prevent him from getting into his car and driving. Everyone else turned on Carly and Lulu was once again alone. She didn't feel like dealing with the firestorm that was about to ensue between Sonny and Carly so she decided to just go home. What a disaster this night had been. She hoped Michael was okay and that Dante would at least make it home by midnight so they could ring in the New Year together.

An hour later, Lulu was sitting on the couch, still in her party dress waiting for Dante. It was almost 12 and she knew she would be ringing in the New Year alone.. Even though she understood why he had to go after Michael, she was still extremely disappointed he didn't make it home. A tear slipped down her cheek as the clock struck midnight. "Happy New Year husband" she whispered. She changed out of her party dress and into pajama shorts and a tank top to sleep in. She climbed into bed and fell asleep alone, wishing she were ringing in the New Year with the man she loved.

The next morning she was still alone in bed. She had a text from Dante saying he found Michael and was staying with him at Kelly's to make sure he didn't hurt himself or someone else. Lulu was relieved that Michael was okay. She decided rather than mope in bed all morning about not starting the New Year off celebrating with her new husband that she would go buy a newspaper and prepare for her lunch with Preston Floyd tomorrow. She texted Dante back saying she would be hanging at the Haunted Star and went out to buy her paper. She bought herself some breakfast and coffee on the way and set herself up at one of the tables with the Sunday paper and a pad. She was going to bring some story ideas to the meeting in the hopes of impressing her potential new boss. She worked all morning and came up with a whole list of ideas for the paper. By lunchtime she still had not heard from Dante so she decided to go have lunch with Maxie. She never made it to the party last night so she knew Maxie was having a hard time with Matt. Maxie never missed a party if she could help it.

They met at their favorite Mexican restaurant for lunch and Maxie unloaded about Matt. Lulu sympathized because Matt was following Liz around like a puppy and Lulu knew from experience with her two brothers that nothing good came from being involved with Liz. Lulu thought Maxie should just cut her losses now but tried to be supportive. Once Maxie was done, she asked Lulu how her Christmas was in NYC with Dante. Lulu broke the news about the quickie wedding. Maxie was upset not to be invited to her best friend's wedding but understood doing something spur of the moment. Lulu debated telling Maxie about her potential job offer but decided to keep that just for herself for now. She wanted to talk it over with Dante but he still hadn't called or texted.

After lunch, Lulu went grocery shopping and then went home to clean up the loft and do laundry. She wanted to have a fresh start to the week with a clean apartment, stocked fridge and no piles of dirty laundry. She made a pizza using one of those ready made crusts that could go in the oven as soon as Dante came home and a salad to go with it. She hoped he would make it home for dinner. She missed him and really wanted to talk to him about the potential job before the interview tomorrow. Finally at about 7pm, he came in wearing his suit from last night still.

"How is Michael?" Lulu asked before she even said hello.

"He is okay now. I stayed with him to make sure he didn't try to drive or do anything stupid." Dante explained.

"I can have dinner ready in about 15 minutes. I just have to put the pizza in the oven."

"I'm sorry baby but I can't stay for dinner. I just came home to change my clothes. I have to go back to the station. We are just working on this case." Dante looked apologetic.

"Okay." Lulu said, trying her hardest not to get upset. "I did laundry so you have some clean shirts in the drawer." She turned away and went into the kitchen. Dante went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. He came out dressed and ready to go back to work. He came up behind her in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her. Despite herself she melted in his arms.

"I'm sorry about the party last night." He said in her ear. "I promise we'll do something special to make up for it once I'm done working on this case."

Lulu could feel herself getting angry. "Don't make promises you can't keep Dante. There will always be another case waiting in the wings to replace the one you solve." She said as she pulled away. "You should get to the station, Delores is waiting."

Dante looked hurt but he knew he deserved her anger. He hadn't been good about keeping her updated and he got so lost in working on the case that he had come to the party much later than he planned.

Lulu went to sit down on the couch and stared at the TV. Dante looked at her for another minute trying to decide if he should try to talk it out with her or just give her time to cool off. He had to get back to work so he decided to try talking to her later.

"I love you." Dante said as he walked to the door. He waited, hoping she would at least say she loved him back. Without looking at him she said, "I love you too."

Lulu ate the salad she made but left the pizza in the fridge. She wasn't that hungry and figured Dante could heat up the pizza later if he needed something to eat. She picked out an outfit for her lunch with Preston Floyd the next day. She knew there was no sense in waiting up for Dante and she wanted to be well rested for her meeting so she went to bed early.

Dante came home hours later and found Lulu fast asleep in bed hugging his pillow. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. He really missed her these past few days. He wished he could have spent the evening at home having dinner with her instead of following leads on this case he was working on. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, breathing in her scent. In her sleepy haze she forgot she was mad and instinctively turned over and tucked her face into his neck.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She mumbled into his neck and fell back asleep.

The next morning, Dante was gone by the time Lulu woke up. He left a note on the pillow saying he had to go to the station early and maybe they could meet at Kelly's for lunch later if he had time to take a break. She realized she never even got a chance to tell him about her lunch with Preston Floyd. She texted Dante that she already had lunch plans and would hopefully see him later for dinner. She got dressed in the outfit she had picked out the night before, grabbed her purse and headed to the interview that could change her life.

She arrived at the MetroCourt right on time. Preston Floyd was already there waiting at a table for two. He stood up to greet her and shook her hand before motioning for her to sit down. "Thanks for meeting with me today Lulu."

"Thank you for this opportunity." Lulu said nervously.

The lunch went great. Preston loved her story ideas for the paper and her writing samples from Crimson. He hired her as a reporter for the newspaper on a trial basis. If she turned out good stories then they would make the position permanent. Her first assignment was to write a story on the assaults on exotic dancers happening at Vons, the strip club that Johnny owned. She would meet with Preston every couple of days so he could assess her progress and figure out when the story would run. Lulu was so excited and couldn't wait to tell Dante her news. Her first day at the paper would be tomorrow.

That night, Lulu was excitedly waiting for Dante to get home from work. He texted her that he would be home to have dinner with her but that he would have to go back to work right after. Lulu was trying not to let her annoyance that he couldn't even take one evening just for them without rushing back to the station get in the way of her excitement over her new job.

Dante arrived home a little while later and Lulu served dinner. She was too distracted to worry about cooking so she ordered take-out from Kelly's. Things were still a little frosty between them so they made polite conversation while they ate as Lulu waited for the right moment to bring up her big news. Dante practically inhaled his food and got up to put his coat on.

"Dante, you weren't even home for a full hour. I have something important to tell you, can you please take your coat off and stay for a little while?" Lulu pleaded.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I just have this case I'm working on." Dante said as he grabbed his badge and keys.

"Ok, I'll make it quick then since you need to know this. I got a new job. I'll be working at the Port Charles Chronicle for ex-Mayor Preston Floyd. I start tomorrow."

Dante was stunned. Preston Floyd was a sleaze. The thought of Lulu working with him made Dante's skin crawl.

"When did this happen?" Dante asked.

"The details aren't important. You can go to work now. I just wanted you to know about the job since I won't be around all the time anymore to wait for you to have time to spend with me." She busied herself cleaning up from dinner.

Dante grabbed her arm to stop her. "Lulu, this guy is a sleaze. You don't want to work for him."

She yanked her arm out of his grasp. "I know just the type of person he is." Lulu was well aware of the ex-Mayor's reputation. She could handle him. "I still took the job anyway because it is something I think I can do well and it interests me. My first assignment is to write a story on the stripper assaults."

"Lulu, you cannot be getting involved in this! It is too dangerous. Why would you take this job without talking to me first?" Dante said raising his voice.

"Dante Falconeri, I have been trying to talk to you since the moment he approached me. You do not get to tell me what I can and cannot do." Lulu yelled back.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't my intention." Dante said.

Lulu finally couldn't hold back any longer and started to cry. "I thought you would be happy for me. I finally found something I'm excited to try."

Dante felt terrible. He tried to embrace Lulu but she pulled away. "Baby, I'm sorry. I love you and I want you to find something you love to do. I'm just worried about your safety. If this is the job that you want to do then I'm behind you. Just please promise me that you will be careful. Both with Preston Floyd and poking around about the case."

"Of course I will be careful." Lulu said as she wiped her tears.

"Good because I couldn't take it if anything happened to you." Dante embraced her again. This time she didn't pull away and buried her face into his neck. "I love you Mrs. Falconeri. I'm sorry that I haven't been around these last few days."

"I love you too Dante. I just miss you." Lulu whispered into his neck.

"I miss you too." Dante said before leaning down to kiss her sweetly.

He reluctantly pulled away. "I have to go."

Lulu nodded and released her hold on him.

Dante gave her one last look before he left to go back to work. Lulu took a deep breath and busied herself with cleaning up from dinner. She prepared her outfit for the next day. She wanted to look professional but still young and fresh. She settled on a black knee length Calvin Klein dress with a grey jacket over it, black spike heels and silver jewelry. She took a nice relaxing bath and went to bed early. She wanted to be well rested for her first day as an investigative reporter.

Dante came home hours later completely exhausted. He saw Lulu's outfit all prepared for her first day at work and felt terrible about how he had acted when she told him her news. She was obviously very excited about this job and he had rained all over her parade. Dante washed up and climbed into bed. He wanted to wake Lulu up to apologize but knew she needed her rest for her big day tomorrow. He settled for wrapping his arms around her and whispering his love into her ear. She sighed in her sleep and cuddled closer to him. Dante fell asleep wondering how he got so lucky.


	2. Chapter 2

****Author's note: Thanks everyone for the great response to this story so far. Feedback is very much appreciated. This chapter is definitely for mature audiences. Dante and Lulu are newlyweds after all :)

**Chapter 2**

Lulu arrived at her new job bright and early the next day wearing the outfit she laid out the night before. She checked in with the receptionist and Preston Floyd came out to greet her. He looked her up and down lasciviously before greeting her. "Lulu! Welcome!"

"Thank you! I'm excited to get started." Ignoring the way he looked at her.

"Let me show you around and introduce you to everyone." He led her through a door into a newsroom with rows of desks and offices on all of the outside walls.

"You obviously already know Diane Miller, our resident gossip columnist." He said as they got to Diane's office.

"Lulu, so glad you decided to take this job!" Diane said enthusiastically. "It will be nice to have another woman around here."

Lulu looked at her puzzled.

"It is a sausage factory around here." Diane explained. "I was the only woman until you came along except for the girl at the front desk."

Lulu laughed. "Glad to be of help then."

Preston ushered her along to meet more people. He stopped at one of the desks in the first row where a handsome man in his early 30s sat. He was tall, had curly light brown hair and striking blue eyes. "This is Jared Johnson. He is my other news reporter. He will show you the ropes and help you get settled. Your desk is the empty one right there." Preston pointed to the desk right next to Jared. "Jared, this is Lulu Spencer-Falconeri, the new reporter."

"Nice to meet you Lulu." Jared stood up to shake Lulu's hand. "I'm looking forward to working together."

"Nice to meet you too." Lulu said warmly.

"We will be back Jared. I'm going to take her to meet the rest of the crew and then over to IT to get her set up."

The rest of the introductions went by in a flash. She realized very quickly that she had just entered the boys club. They went over to the IT department and got Lulu a laptop. They also set up her work email on her iPhone and told her to expense the phone bill. By the time she got back to her desk it was lunchtime.

"I'm about to head out to get some lunch. Would you like to join me?" Jared asked.

Lulu was relieved she wouldn't have to eat alone on her first day. "Sure, that would be great."

"I know this great place called Kelly's. The food is fantastic. Have you heard of it?"

Lulu laughed. "I have heard of it actually. My family owns it."

"I guess lunch is on you then." Jared joked.

Lulu grabbed her purse and they headed off to Kelly's.

When they arrived, Lulu greeted Maria, the woman handling the place while Mike was out of town, with a wave and they sat at a table.

They both ordered burgers and fries and started to get to know each other. Jared had been working for the paper for the last 3 years. So far he liked working for the new owner, Preston Floyd.

Lulu told him about her work at Crimson and how she came about getting the job at the paper. She confessed she was nervous embarking on a brand new career and hoped she would be able to cut it as a reporter. Just as they finished their lunch, Dante walked in with his partner Delores. He saw Lulu and went over to give her a kiss hello. "Hey baby, what are you doing here?"

"Dante, this is my new co-worker at the paper Jared Johnson. Jared, this is my husband, Dante Falconeri and his partner Delores Padilla. They are detectives at the PCPD."

Jared stood up to shake first Dante and then Delores' hands. "Nice to meet you both."

Delores greeted Jared with a smile and stared at Lulu stone faced.

"Maybe we will be able to get the PCPD to talk to us now with your connections Lulu." Jared joked. Neither Dante or Delores laughed and instead glared at Jared.

"We were actually just finishing up to head back to the office." Lulu explained trying to change the subject and get out of there quickly before things turned ugly. "I hope you two have a nice lunch. Will I see you at home later Dante?"

"I'm not sure when. We are actually just here to get take-out and head back to the station." Dante replied focusing his attention back on his wife.

"Ok, well we won't keep you then." Lulu said as she gathered her things and pasted a smile on her face. She kissed Dante on the cheek and left Kelly's with Jared.

She and Jared walked back to the office and Lulu got settled at her new desk. Jared gave her some tips on where to start with her article and then Preston Floyd asked to see her in his office. She went in and he told her to close the door.

"Lulu, I just want to discuss our expectations so we are both on the same page." He motioned for her to sit down.

"Okay." Lulu said as she sat down in the chair across from his desk.

"I have complete faith that you will be able to do this job. I spoke to Kate after I offered you this position and she was very complimentary. She said you are a hard worker, smart as a whip and that she was extremely sorry you didn't decide to come back and work for her."

Lulu was stunned. Kate never had a good thing to say about her when she was working at Crimson. Apparently, her hard work had not gone unnoticed like she thought it had.

"That being said, the newspaper business is much faster paced and that is going to take some getting used to. We have to put out new content every day, not every month. Jared is a good resource for you since he has been here a few years." Preston explained.

"He has been really helpful already." Lulu commented.

"Now let's talk about your assignment. We have written a couple of stories on these strippers getting beat up but nobody cares about it. Your job is to make people care. Find the angle that is going to draw people in. Who are these girls? Where do they come from? How did they end up taking their clothes off for money? Why haven't the cops done anything until now? You have some advantages here that our old guy reporters don't have. You are young and beautiful with a trustworthy face. People are going to want to talk to you and tell you their story. You also have great connections in the community on both sides of the law."

Lulu felt a little uncomfortable with the implication that she would use her friends or family, especially her husband, for information. "I appreciate what you are saying but I think we should both be clear that I won't be getting any special treatment around town in regards to getting my information, especially not with the PCPD. I may be married to a detective but he takes his job very seriously and he doesn't talk to me about his cases." Lulu stated firmly.

"All I'm saying is that people around town will be more willing to talk to you than they would be to talk to some old guy they don't know." Preston brushed off her concerns. "Now get out there and bring me back a story. We can meet again tomorrow to see what you have.

Lulu nodded and left Preston's office feeling slightly uneasy. She was coming to realize that this job might cause more conflict with the people in her life than she originally thought. She did have friends and family on both sides of the law and they were bound to end up as the subjects of her articles sooner or later.

After she got back to her desk, Jared suggested she go to Von's and interview the owner and some of the dancers. She decided against telling Jared that the owner was an ex-boyfriend and followed his advice to go down and do some interviews. She arrived at Von's in the late afternoon. It was virtually empty except for a few business men getting lap dances. The bartender was a gorgeous woman in her late 20s. Lulu decided she was a good place to start. She sat at the bar and addressed the woman. "Hi there, I'm Lulu.'

"Hi Lulu, I'm Roxie. What can I get you?"

"Actually, I'm not here for a drink. I work for the Port Charles Chronicle and I'm doing a story on the women that have been assaulted. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Ask away. We have been reporting these assaults for months and the police have done nothing." Roxie replied.

"Thank you so much. When did you become aware of the first assault?" Lulu was relieved this woman was talking to her so easily.

"It was a few months ago. Early September I think. Brandy was the first girl. She was attacked while walking home after her shift. It was pretty late at night, around 2:30am I think. He beat her up so badly that she couldn't return to work for six weeks."

"That poor woman. What did the police do when the crime was reported?" Lulu inquired.

"They took a police report and then nothing. There was no investigation. Nobody came around to ask any questions. Nothing."

"How soon after was the next assault?" Lulu asked.

"It was about two weeks later. They started happening every couple of weeks after that. The owner, Johnny Zacchara hired extra security to walk the girls out to their cars or to a cab but they can't be with the girls all of the time. Just recently a couple of cops have come around to ask questions but this is the first time anyone has even bothered to investigate."

Lulu knew the two cops she was referring to were her husband and his partner. "Is Johnny Zacchara around? I would love to ask him a few questions as well. He is an old friend."

"Let me call up to the office and see if he is free."

Roxie called the office and as soon as she mentioned Lulu's name, she was told to send her up.

Lulu went through a door behind the bar and up a set of stairs. Johnny's office was the first door on the right. He opened the door before she could even knock.

"Lulu! What brings you here? Is everything okay?" Johnny asked concerned as he motioned for her to sit.

"Hey Johnny, everything is fine. I just have a few questions I wanted to ask. I have a new job at the Port Charles Chronicle and I'm writing my first article on the dancers from your club being attacked. I'm hoping it helps find the bastard who is hurting these women."

"Congratulations Lu! That's great news on the job. I will answer anything you want to know. I want nothing more than this sicko found and dealt with."

"Thanks Johnny. I really appreciate that. I talked to your bartender Roxie and she said you hired extra security once it became apparent that the attacks were not random. Have you noticed anyone in the club regularly take a special interest in the girls that were attacked?"

"We haven't. We even went over the security tapes from the last few months to find any clues as to who might be doing this. We turned copies over to the cops too but I doubt anyone has bothered to look at them."

"Do you have copies of the tapes from the nights each girl was attacked that I could look at?" Lulu thought maybe a fresh set of eyes might see something that Johnny or his security team could have missed.

"Sure, I'll have copies made and sent over to you at the paper tomorrow." Johnny promised.

"Thank you so much Johnny. Is it okay if I come back and talk to some of the girls one night this week?"

"Sure Lu, anything you need. The more people that find out about this, the better chance we have to getting some info to catch this creep."

"Thanks again Johnny, I'll get out of your way." Lulu stood up to leave.

"Lulu, congratulations on the new job. I think you will be great at it."

Lulu smiled at Johnny and thanked him one more time. It was nice that at least someone believed she could do this job.

She headed back to the office to type up her notes. Since Dante wasn't sure when he would be home, she didn't bother rushing to finish so they could eat dinner together. She got lost in her work and around 7pm, her desk phone rang. It was the receptionist saying she had a guest in the lobby. She wondered who would be stopping by here to see her. Not many people even knew she had a job. She walked out to the lobby and found Dante standing there with a huge bouquet of flowers. Immediately upon seeing him looking devastatingly handsome as always and with flowers for her, she started to tear up.

"Dante what are you doing here?" Lulu asked breathlessly.

"Baby, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you this when you told me about the job but I'm proud of you. I know you will be great at this job and if it makes you happy then I support you completely. I love you so much. Can I please take you out to dinner to celebrate?" Dante asked her earnestly, his face looking hopeful.

Lulu smiled through her happy tears and flew into Dante's arms. "You have no idea how much I needed to hear that. Your opinion matters so much to me. Let me just put these in some water and grab my things."

She borrowed a vase from the receptionist and set the flowers up on her desk. She put her laptop in her bag with her notes, grabbed her jacket and went back out to meet Dante in the lobby. He reached for her hand and when they got out onto the sidewalk he kissed her until she was breathless.

"This outfit is smoking hot." He said as he looked her up and down. "Where would you like to go for dinner? We can go anywhere you want. I'll even take you to that Japanese restaurant that I hate and you always want to go to." Dante offered.

"If it is alright with you, could we just grab a pizza and go home? I haven't had you all to myself in days. I just want to be at home with my husband"

"Baby, I would like nothing more than to spend the evening alone with my smoking hot wife." He said and he kissed her again.

They picked up a pizza on the way home but as soon as they got back to the loft, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Clothes were shed in a trail on the way to the bed where their bodies joined frantically. Afterwards they lay entwined together and Dante softly ran his fingers through Lulu's hair. "How was your first day?"

"Pretty good. The people all seem nice, though it is definitely a boys club. Diane and the receptionist are the only two other women there. Jared, that guy you met today, has been really helpful getting me started on my story."

"I really am so proud of you. I can't wait to see your first article in the paper."

Lulu kissed him sweetly. "That means everything to me." She kissed him again. "Now let's eat. I'm starving and you need to keep your strength up for round two."

Dante reluctantly let go of his hold on her so she could get out of bed. She put her panties back on and walked over to warm up the pizza. Dante followed her out of bed and put on his boxer briefs. He poured two glasses of wine and brought them over to the coffee table. Lulu put the pizza on plates and walked over to hand one to Dante.

"How did I get so lucky to have my hot, mostly naked wife serving me pizza?" She laughed and sat down next to him on the couch. They enjoyed their pizza and drank their wine and as soon as they were done, Dante took Lulu's plate from her hands and placed it on the coffee table. He then reached for her underwear and quickly removed it.

"Someone is ready for round two" Lulu laughed as she noticed the tent already forming in his boxers.

"When it comes to you, I'm always ready." He said heatedly.

She reached inside his underwear and pulled him out. She didn't even bother to take it off. She wanted him inside her right now. She straddled him right there on the couch and grasped his cock and used it to tease her folds. She slowly lowered herself down until he was nestled inside and they both sighed with pleasure. Lulu started grinding herself over him back and forth. She leaned back and put her hands on his knees giving him a fantastic view of her body and his cock disappearing inside her as she rode him. "You are so fucking hot." Dante said as he reached out to roughly squeeze her breasts. She moaned and bit her lip. He pulled her forward so he could take her breasts in his mouth. First one and then the other. His hands moved around to squeeze her ass and encourage her to move faster. She braced her hands on his shoulders and started bouncing up and down rapidly. The room was filled with the sounds of flesh against flesh and moans of pleasure. Dante reached between them and pinched her clit. That was all it took to send her over the edge with a loud scream of his name. Dante followed immediately after, shaking as he released inside of her. They stayed just like that, joined together, both panting from the exertion. Lulu lifted her face to his and kissed him passionately, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. She eventually lifted herself off of him and laughed when she saw his underwear was still on, just halfway down his thighs. She took it all of the way off and then pulled him down to lie next to her on the couch.

"I love you." She said as they kissed and caressed each other.

"I love you too." He said and he kissed her again.

Lulu rested her forehead against his. "I can't tell you how much it means to me to have your support. You're my husband and I want you to be proud of me."

They cuddled on the couch kissing and talking until Lulu suggested they take a bath together. Dante went to fill up the tub while Lulu picked up their clothes from where they had been hastily shed in their rush to make love. She put the leftover pizza away and Dante came out to tell her the bath was ready. She followed him into the bathroom, admiring his toned ass on the way as he walked. God she loved his ass. She was about to reach out and grab it when they arrived in the bathroom and she saw what he had done for her. He had filled up the tub with her favorite lavender bubble bath and lit a ton of candles all around the bathroom so it was bathed in a soft glow. His iPod was playing some soft R&B to really set the mood.

"Wow" Lulu was touched he went to all of this trouble. Dante reached for her hand. "Let's get in." He helped her into the tub and then got in behind her, pulling her back to lean against him as she nestled between his legs. Lulu sighed happily. "This is nice. How did I get so lucky to have such a thoughtful and hot husband?" Dante moved his hands over her slowly caressing her stomach up to the undersides of her breasts and down her sides over her hips. "I'm the one who is lucky to have you in my life baby. You deserve to be romanced. Every day."

"I have never been happier Dante. I'm Mrs. Falconeri. We have a great life together and I have a new job that I'm excited about. I finally feel like the darkness is lifting."

Dante continued his slow perusal of Lulu's body sliding his hands up to cup her breasts gently and play with her nipples. Lulu moaned and rubbed her ass against his groin. "You have such great hands. You always make me feel so amazing." He moved his hand down her stomach and slid it between her legs. She spread her legs apart to allow him access to her slick folds. She cried out as he inserted first one and then two fingers inside her and then used his other hand to play with her clit. "Do you like that?" Dante asked huskily. His hard cock rubbed against her ass as she moved her hips against his hands. He played with her slowly until she begged him to make her come. His fingers started moving faster as she cried out in pleasure over and over. "Oh god yes!" She came with a scream and relaxed into his arms trying to catch her breath. He kissed her neck and moved his hands back up to caress her breasts. Once Lulu caught her breath she turned her face to kiss Dante hungrily, their tongues mating together.

"Let's get out and go to bed." She stood up and reached for Dante's hand to pull him out of the tub. His cock stood at attention and she licked her lips as she stared at it. Dante set about blowing out all of the candles and turning off the iPod while Lulu hugged him from behind and reached around to stroke his cock. When he was finished he turned around and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him with sloppy, open-mouthed kisses as he carried her to the bedroom. His cock rubbing against her folds with every step that he took. She shrieked with laughter as he tossed her onto the bed. He grinned at her as he climbed on the bed and covered her body with his. Her laughter turned into a moan as he spread her legs and slid inside her until his balls were pressed up against her ass. He stayed like that and looked into her eyes. "I love you. There is nothing better than being inside you like this."

"I love you too. You feel so good."

He slowly started to move, pulling out to the tip and then sliding back inside. They moved together, staring into each other's eyes deeply connected both physically and emotionally. The tension eventually became too much and Dante picked up the pace, grunting as he slammed into her over and over. He buried his face in her neck as she clung to him and they raced to the finish line, grinding their bodies together. Just as her insides clenched around him, he came with a shout and emptied inside her. Lulu panted into Dante's ear, "That was freaking amazing." He lifted his face to hers and kissed her gently. He rolled off of her and she rested her chin on his chest. "Just think baby, we get to do that for the rest of our lives." He said as he stroked her hair. Lulu turned her head and rested her cheek on his chest as she sleepily responded. "Mmmm, I like the sound of that." She gave a contented sigh and drifted off to sleep.

Later that night, Dante watched Lulu sleep in his arms. He was worried. As proud and excited as he was for her to have this new job, he didn't want her around this investigation into who was beating up the dancers from the club. Whoever was doing it had attacked several women viciously. He had to solve this case as quickly as possible and keep her out of harm's way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Thank you again for the feedback on my first two chapters. I love hearing from readers about what they like or don't like. I'm a fairly new writer so all feedback is helpful. This chapter is for mature audiences.

**Chapter 3**

Lulu felt renewed and reenergized when she woke up the next morning. She and Dante had reconnected and she had his support for her new job. He woke up really early, kissed her awake and they made love one more time before he went to the station. She headed off to work with an extra spring in her step.

When she arrived at the paper, she found the DVDs of the surveillance from Johnny's club on her desk. She watched them all morning but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. It was just a lot of half naked women with men leering and trying to grope them while they danced. After she had been at it for a little while, Preston asked to see her in his office to discuss what she had so far. Lulu explained how she interviewed Roxy, the bartender and Johnny. Then she told him about the surveillance DVDs. He was extremely pleased with her progress so far and decided to make the story a series of features for below the fold on the front page. The first one would go in tomorrow detailing the first few attacks and the PCPD's general lack of interest in solving the case until recently. Lulu was a little nervous about the PCPD angle but since she knew they were hard at work trying to solve the case now, it shouldn't be too big of a deal.

"Write up a piece this afternoon and we'll get it in tomorrow morning's paper. Have it in by 4pm so we can get it edited and in the layout." Preston told her. "The next part of the series should be profiles of the women attacked. Get me the first one by tomorrow afternoon. One other thing, since your husband is a detective, I don't think you should use his last name as your byline. Something more mysterious would be better. How about LL Spencer?"

Lulu felt a little uneasy not using her new married name but Preston was right that it might look a little strange that the wife of a detective was writing this series. "Okay, LL Spencer it is." She agreed.

Lulu got to work on her first piece. She wrote about the series of attacks. All were reported to the PCPD and according to the dancers, nobody had showed up at the club to ask questions until last week. She included quotes from Roxy and Johnny.

She filed her story at 3:59pm. She knew Dante might be upset about the PCPD angle but she had to tell the story as is and use the facts. The facts were that the PCPD had really dropped the ball on investigating this case until he was assigned to it. It was important for the public to know that these attacks were happening.

"Congratulations Lulu!" She was startled out of her thoughts by Jared. "I heard you just filed your first story. That's great! On the front page and everything!"

"Thank you! I'm so nervous about it." Lulu said.

"It is natural to be nervous about your first one. It will get easier and soon enough you won't even think about it. You will file the story and move on the next one. Is your husband going to take you out to celebrate?" Jared asked.

"My husband doesn't even know yet. He hasn't returned any of my calls or texts today so he must be really busy at work." Lulu had been trying to get in touch with Dante since her meeting with Preston. "I'll just fill him in later at home I guess."

"We could go get a drink to toast your success." Jared offered.

"That is so kind of you to offer but I have an interview with the first victim this evening. Can I take a rain check?"

"Sure, we can have lunch or something tomorrow instead." Jared went to pack up his laptop. "I'm done for the day, have a great night Lulu."

"You too Jared. Thanks for helping me out these first couple of days. It has really made this place a lot less intimidating."

Jared smiled and said good-bye. Lulu packed up her own laptop and headed off to meet Brandy.

Lulu met Brandy at a coffee shop near the club where they could talk without all of the noise. Brandy was a beautiful girl in her early twenties with dark hair and dark eyes. She told Lulu how she was walking home from work and was grabbed from behind and dragged into an alley. The guy was wearing a ski mask and proceeded to beat her until she was unconscious. Someone found her lying in the alley bruised and bloody with her clothes ripped and took her to the hospital. She has no idea what happened to her after she was knocked out. She was out of work for weeks because she had bruises and cuts all over her body that took a long time to heal. Lulu asked Brandy a series of questions about her life. Where she came from, why she started dancing. She told Lulu that she was dancing to pay for college because her parents died when she was a teenager and she was left with nothing.

"I was alone in the world and needed to do something to make money. Dancing pays for school so I won't have any student loans after I'm finished. Johnny paid me for the six weeks I was out so I wouldn't have to drop out. I know he has a bad reputation around town as a ruthless mobster but he really takes good care of the dancers at the club. We all have good insurance. He hired extra security to try to keep us safe. He wants to find the bastard doing this just as much as we do." Brandy explained.

"I know Johnny actually and I know he is a good guy deep down." Lulu said without going into details of exactly how well she knew Johnny. "He has been very open with me and helpful for the articles."

"I just wish the police were as interested in finding this guy as Johnny is." Brandy lamented.

"Tell me about that. Did you put in a police report?"

"Yes, a uniformed cop came to the hospital and took my statement. He was probably there all of ten minutes. He didn't ask any follow up questions and then I never heard from the PCPD again until last week. Two cops, neither of which was the same as the guy that took my statement, came into the club nor started asking questions. It was dark haired Italian looking guy and a woman. The man was nice and respectful but the woman had an attitude on her."

Lulu didn't want to tell the woman that the man was her husband for fear that she would clam up.

Brandy continued. "It finally seems like the police are doing something about it but it almost seems like too little, too late. Several girls have been attacked by now."

Lulu wanted to say something reassuring but she wasn't sure what to say. The PCPD had really dropped the ball on this. Several women had been attacked after Brandy and it may have been prevented if they had taken more of an interest in the case. She also saw the other side. The department was down two Detectives because Lucky was off in Ireland finding himself and Dante had been shot. They just didn't have the manpower to solve every crime. This one should have been made a priority though. Especially as soon as it became apparent that it was a pattern.

"Thank you so much Brandy for your time. I'm sure we will be seeing each other again soon. I'm going to be around the club interviewing all of the women that were attacked."

"Thanks Lulu for getting the story out there. People need to know what is going on in this town."

Later that night, Lulu woke up to find Dante asleep in bed next to her. She tried to wait up for him but had eventually given up and gone to bed alone. She sat up in bed to look at him. He looked so handsome sprawled out next to her in bed sleeping peacefully. She had to tell him about her story before he read it in the paper tomorrow and saw her byline.

"Dante?" she whispered. She stroked his hair but he didn't stir. She ran her hand down his chest and then squeezed his side. She leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Dante, can you please wake up? I need to tell you something."

He finally stirred and cracked one eye open to find her staring at him. "What is it baby? Is something wrong?"

"No. Well not really. I don't know." Lulu stammered.

"Obviously something is bothering you since you woke me up in the middle of the night and I don't think it was to have sex since you are still wearing underwear." Dante smiled at her. "Tell me what's going on."

"My first article is going to be published in tomorrow's paper." Lulu confessed.

"That is fantastic! I'm so proud of you!" Dante said and pulled her down to kiss her.

Lulu pulled back. "There is something else. Well, a couple of things." Dante sat up in bed and looked at her expectantly. Lulu continued, "The first is that Preston didn't think I should use Falconeri as my byline. He thought it might look strange having a detective's wife write this particular story and it would be better if people didn't make the connection."

"You aren't using my last name?" Dante said, trying not to look hurt and failing.

"It is going to be LL Spencer." Lulu sighed. "I'm sorry. It doesn't have anything to do with our married life. I'm Lulu Falconeri one hundred percent. This is just for my writing." She grabbed his hand. "There is one more thing. The PCPD doesn't come off looking that great in the article. These assaults were reported and nobody followed up to investigate until you were put on the case."

"Oh." Was all Dante could come up with.

"I knew when I took this job that it might cause some conflicts for us since your job is to solve the crimes that I'm going to be reporting on."

"I guess we are experiencing that first conflict already." Dante said sullenly.

"Honey, please don't be upset. My job is to report the facts and unfortunately those are the facts. These women need their story told." Lulu pleaded.

"I'm not upset. I'm just surprised. This stuff didn't even occur to me when you took this job. It is just something we'll have to adjust to I guess." Dante said as he stroked his thumb over her hand.

Lulu launched herself at Dante to wrap her arms around him and bury her face in his neck. "I just love you so much."

"I love you too Lu, more than anything. I'm so proud of you for getting your first article published." He reassured her as he held her tight. He didn't like the idea of her writing about the PCPD or not using his last name but he would adjust. This job seemed to really be something she was passionate about and that's all he wanted for her.

His hands slid down her back and inside her panties to squeeze her ass. "Since we are up anyway, we may as well make the best of it." He grinned at her while tugging her panties down. "I think getting your first article published calls for some celebrating."

"If you insist." She said as she lay back on the bed. Once he had removed her panties and tossed them across the room, he spread her legs open wide and gazed at her sex glistening in the moonlight. "You are so beautiful." He said as he kissed the insides of her thighs. Lulu propped herself up on her elbows so she could watch him as he pleasured her. His eyes met hers as he licked up her seam slowly. He spread her open further and licked her voraciously. Lulu moaned loudly and started grinding herself against this hot mouth. She fell back on the bed and put her hands on his head to push his face into her. He could do amazing things to her with his mouth. He suckled on her clit and she came with a scream, squeezing his head with her thighs and grinding against his tongue. She shuddered one final time and her legs fell open, releasing his head from her grasp. Lulu was panting and trying to catch her breath. "You make me feel so good. Your tongue is like magic." Dante laughed as he slowly kissed his way up her stomach, between her breasts, up her neck until he reached her mouth. She could taste herself on him as his tongue danced with hers and her sex clenched. "I need you inside me right now Dante." She begged. He reached between them and used his cock to tease her folds. "You like that?" He growled in her ear. Lulu moaned and tried to push herself onto him. "Don't tease me Dante, I need you." She reached down and grabbed his ass hard. "Fuck me now!" He obeyed her command and slid inside her. They both sighed in pleasure and Dante started to move over her. He slid in and out slowly while kissing her deeply, amazed at their connection. He wanted this to last as long as possible but she felt so good wrapped around him. He pulled back from their kiss to look into her eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She breathed and pulled him into another searing kiss. "Harder" she said against his mouth. He did as she asked and his gentle thrusts turned into more forceful, deep thrusts. "Yes, just like that." Lulu moaned. "Fuck me just like that Dante." He could feel his balls tightening and started thrusting faster. "I'm almost there baby." She held on to him tight and wrapped her legs around his waist. After a few more powerful thrusts, she screamed his name as she came again. Her insides gripped him hard as he kept pounding into her. He came inside her moments later. She kept herself wrapped around him to keep him from pulling out. "Don't leave me." They kissed passionately for several minutes with him still inside her, her hands running up and down his back and squeezing his toned ass. Eventually he pulled out and rolled off of her, pulling her in close to his side. She cuddled into him, entwining her legs with his as he stroked her hair. "You can wake me up anytime if it results in mind blowing sex like that." Dante teased. She laughed against his chest. "Sex with you is always mind blowing. Do you think it will be like this forever?"

"I think it will just keep getting better and better." Dante said. Lulu kissed his chest and drifted off to sleep with a satisfied sigh. Dante followed her shortly after and they stayed like that until morning.

Lulu woke up bright and early because she knew the paper would be delivered and she wanted to see her article in print. She quietly climbed out of bed and picked up Dante's shirt from the floor to put on so she could open the door and get the paper. She took a deep breath and then spread it out on the table. There was her story right on the lower half of the front page as Preston had promised. She was so engrossed in reading that she didn't even hear Dante get out of bed and shuffle over to her sleepily. She was startled when he wrapped his arms around her from behind and put his chin on her shoulder. "There you are baby, right on the front page. Congratulations!" He said and kissed her neck.

"Thank you, I can't believe it!" She turned around to kiss Dante good morning. He looked so adorable with his hair sticking up everywhere and barely awake. "I'll make us some coffee."

Dante sat at the table to read what she wrote while Lulu busied herself in the kitchen making coffee. He felt a little kick in the gut when he saw her story credited to LL Spencer. She was his wife now and he wanted everyone to know it. The story itself was very good though. She had a talent for writing.

Olivia had purchased them a Keurig for a wedding gift so the coffee was ready in a flash. She brought the two mugs over to the table and placed them down and then Dante pulled her onto his lap. "This article is great, I'm so proud of you."

"You aren't upset about what I said about the PCPD?" Lulu asked him worriedly.

"I would be upset if it weren't true. We were down two detectives and this case fell through the cracks for awhile." Dante admitted. "Hopefully you will have more positive things to say once we solve it."

Lulu cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too. What do you say to a shower with your husband before work?" Lulu shrieked with laughter as he stood up with her still in his arms and carried her off to the bathroom. He took her up against the wall of shower with her legs wrapped around him as the hot water rained down onto them. When they were finished he let her down and they washed each other's hair and soaped each other up and then they rinsed off and got out of the shower. Dante kissed Lulu one more time and went into the bedroom to get dressed while Lulu dried her hair.

When they were both dressed, they sat down at the table to finish their coffee. Lulu looked at her husband sitting there reading the sports section. "Doesn't it seem like the sex is hotter now that we are married? It is like I can't get enough of you. No matter how many times we have sex, I want it again. Even now when we just had sex twice last night and once in the shower this morning and I know we don't have time, I would love nothing more than to rip your clothes off and get back into bed."

Dante looked at her heatedly. "I know what you mean. I have always felt like I couldn't get enough of you but since we got married it is like an incessant need. I think about it all day when I'm at work."

"We had better get going before we can't help ourselves and then we are both late for work." Lulu sighed. She went to grab her coat and bag while Dante put their coffee cups in the sink. He walked her to her car and she was about to get in when he turned her around and pressed her up against it. His lips met hers and then he thrust his tongue in her mouth. He pulled back slightly and said, "Have a great day baby." and then kissed her one more time before releasing her. He grinned as she tried to catch her breath and then opened her car door for her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said as he closed her door. She drove to work trying to think about anything but her hot husband and what she planned to do to him later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Two Weeks Later**

Lulu's first article caused quite a buzz in Port Charles. Most people had not been aware of these ongoing attacks and like any sensational news story this one had a little bit of everything - mystery, sex and intrigue. Her interview with Brandy ran on the front page of the Sunday paper and detailed how she lost her parents as a teen and turned to exotic dancing to put herself through school. The public was outraged that the PCPD had not taken these attacks more seriously and that so many women had been victims. This did not go over well with Dante and he had been working even more than before to try and repair the reputation of the department. In turn, Lulu had thrown herself into her job even further. She spent long hours at the paper writing and making phone calls and at the club interviewing the dancers and trying to piece the puzzle together. At night she watched the surveillance DVDs for some common thread or clue as to who might be behind this. She had come to care about these women after spending so much time at the club researching her story. She had reconnected with Johnny as well. Enough time had passed since the ugliness of their break-up that they were able to be friends. At the paper, she found Jared to be an incredible resource helping her decide the next step or where to look for more clues. The only drawback was the tension between her and Dante over the heat that the PCPD was taking. He knew that everything she said in her articles was true but the firestorm it created was making his job hell. He was so tense and irritable. She hardly saw him except when he would climb into bed with her late at night. They hadn't made love in two weeks. Lulu hoped that once they solved the case, the public would back off and Dante wouldn't have to work so much. She missed him and she felt guilty that her article made things difficult for him at work.

One evening, after many viewings of the surveillance DVDs, Lulu noticed a man with a that took a special interest in Brandy every time she came out to dance the night of her attack. His face was always turned away from the camera so she could never get a good look at him but he had a tattoo on his wrist that was visible when he would reach up to put money in her g-string. Lulu took a shot in the dark and went to the DVD from the night of the next attack. She saw a man that looked like he had a similar build as the first man so she watched him. He took a particular interest in the girl who was attacked that night and when he reached up to put money in her g-string, there was the tattoo. She went to the DVDs of the night of every single attack and that man with the wrist tattoo was there every time. He could very possibly be the man attacking the women. The problem was that she could never see his face. He must have known where the cameras were because he never once turned towards them. Sometimes he even wore a hat. She had to tell this to the PCPD. She grabbed her coat and rushed down to the station with the DVDs. Dante was out at a crime scene but Delores was sitting at her desk.

"Officer Padilla, I have something I found that might help with the stripper case." Lulu said as she walked up to her.

"What could you possibly have that would help us? You aren't a detective. You are a reporter. We don't need your help solving crimes. I don't go to your job and try to write your little stories." Delores snarled at her.

Lulu was floored. She had no idea why Delores was being so nasty to her.

Just then Dante arrived back at the station. He was happy to see Lulu and gave her a kiss hello. "What are you doing here?"

Before Lulu could answer, Delores chimed in. "Lulu was just here fishing around for information on the stripper case and trying to get interviews. I thought you said she wouldn't be interfering in our investigation."

Lulu was speechless.

"Lulu, you know I don't speak to the press ever. That hasn't changed just because my wife happens to be one of them." The way he said _them_ made it clear that he didn't think much of the press. At this point everyone in the PCPD had stopped to watch. "Why don't you go write some more heartwarming tales of where the strippers came from and leave us to solve the crimes?"

Delores stood behind Dante smirking at Lulu.

Lulu struggled to remain calm despite the disrespectful way her husband was speaking to her. She decided rather than defend herself, she would just play along and get out of there. "I will put you down for a no comment then. Detective Padilla, do you have anything to say?" Delores just shook her head, still with the smirk on her face.

"Okay then. Thanks for your time Detectives." Lulu said curtly and made her way quickly out of the PCPD. She could hear Delores and some of the other cops laughing as she walked out. She got to her car before the tears started rolling down her cheeks. Her husband clearly had no respect for her job despite his claims that he was proud of her. He had been cruel and he had embarrassed her in front of the entire PCPD. If they didn't want her information to help solve the case, she would just print it in tomorrow's paper and they could read it there.

By the time she got home, she thought better of putting the information in the paper right away. Once the guy with the wrist tattoo knew they were looking for him, he would surely go into hiding. Instead she sat on the information until she could ask the women at the club if they recognized him. It had been several days since then and Lulu had avoided Dante. It wasn't too difficult since he worked constantly and only came home to sleep for a few hours a night, then shower and head back to work. She was always in bed by the time he came home and he left before she woke up. He never apologized or tried to talk to her about it and she never tried to explain what really happened.

Despite her trouble at home, her professional life had never been better. The paper's circulation increased by twenty percent in the weeks since her first story came out. Everyone looked forward to the next installment. She didn't tell Preston about the man on the DVDs either because she knew he would want her to print it. He was very pleased with the buzz her story was creating and the increased circulation numbers. Her co-workers loved her because the paper was bringing in more advertising revenue than ever. She had confidence in herself again but she was afraid it could cost her marriage. She finally found something she was good at and felt passionate about and it was causing conflicts at home.

One afternoon, she went down to the club to show the women the surveillance footage and see if any of them recognized him. She went into the women's dressing room and showed it around but they didn't recognize the guy. Lulu told them all to be on the look out for the wrist tattoo and to call the cops immediately if they saw it. Next she went up to see Johnny. She knocked on his office door and he yelled for her to come in.

"Hey Johnny, do you have a minute?" She said as she poked her head into his office.

"Sure Lu, what's up?"

Lulu brought out her laptop. "I found something on the surveillance footage that I think you should see." She cued up the DVD and showed him the man on the night of Brandy's attack, then the night of the next attack and so on. "I know it is difficult to see who the man is because he never turns his face to the camera. Do you recognize him by any chance?"

"No, I don't but I'm going to show this to my security team and make sure they keep an eye out for him. Do the cops know about this?" Johnny asked.

Lulu hesitated to answer. "No, I tried to tell Dante's partner about it but she told me she wasn't interested and then made up some story to Dante that I was fishing for interviews at the PCPD. Dante and I got into a fight so I never got the chance to tell him. Johnny, I need you to promise me that if you see this guy, you will call the cops and that you won't handle it on your own."

"Why should I do that when they didn't even want to hear this information about this guy? They aren't taking this case seriously." Johnny said adamantly.

"I know it seems like that but Dante has been working day and night on this case." Lulu said.

"Are you sure that's what he is doing with his time Lu?"

"What are you suggesting here Johnny?"

"Just that maybe he tells you he is working long hours when he isn't. If they are working so hard, how come they didn't find the guy with that tattoo on this surveillance footage?"

"I don't like what you are implying. Dante and I may have had a fight but I trust him." Lulu was getting upset.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, I'm just annoyed that we tried to do this the legal way and the cops aren't working very fast. Thank you for sharing this information with me. I'll get it to my security team right away." Johnny said apologetically.

Lulu packed up her laptop quickly trying to make a hasty exit because she was starting to get teary eyed. Johnny grabbed her arm. "Lulu, really I'm sorry. I should never have said that."

"It's okay, I have just had a bad few days after fighting with Dante. I know he would never do anything to jeopardize our marriage. I just miss the guy he was before I started this stupid story. The one that wasn't tense and irritable and willing to believe his partner over me." Lulu was crying now and Johnny gave her a hug.

"You should talk to him and clear the air. Letting it go on without talking it out is only going to make things worse." Johnny said as he patted her back.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Johnny stepped away from Lulu to open it. Dante and Delores were standing on the other side. Dante looked surprised to see Lulu and immediately concerned that she had been crying.

"What is going on here? Why are you crying? Why did you do to her?" Dante demanded looking at Johnny.

"Johnny didn't DO anything to me. I was here to discuss the investigation for my story and I got upset. He didn't do anything but comfort me." Lulu insisted.

"Oh, I'll bet he did." Delores chimed in.

Lulu had enough. She wasn't going to stand there again while Dante's partner belittled her and Dante did nothing.

"Johnny, thank you very much for your time. Feel free to share what I told you with the Detectives. Maybe they will be more receptive to the information if it comes from you." She grabbed her coat and bag and pushed past Delores to leave the room. Dante rushed after her and grabbed her arm in the hall. "Lulu wait!"

"No, I don't think I will." Lulu said as she yanked her arm out of his grasp. "I have to get back to work and you and your partner have a case to solve. Maybe we will run into each other at home sometime and we can talk then." Lulu turned on her heel and left.

Later that night, Lulu was leaving the paper to go home and she was exhausted. She heard her cell phone beep and dug it out of her purse. It was a text from Dante: "Can we please talk? What time will you be home?" Lulu ignored it and dropped her phone back in her purse and started digging for her keys. She heard footsteps coming up behind her and when she turned around she was immediately knocked down. She hit her head on the pavement and could feel herself losing consciousness. Just as she was passing out she heard Jared yell "Hey! Get away from her!"

She woke up what must have been several minutes later as she was being loaded into an ambulance. She could see Jared's concerned face looking at her from the door. "I will call your husband and have him meet you at the hospital." Before Lulu could protest and tell him not to call Dante, she passed out again.

She woke up in the hospital with a dull ache in the back of her head. She turned to find Dante sitting at her bedside, staring at her intently. He breathed a sigh of relief when she opened her eyes.

"Hi beautiful. How does your head feel?" He asked.

"It hurts but I'll be fine." Lulu said softly.

"You can't scare me like that again. I'll go get a doctor and tell them you are awake." Dante quickly went out into the hall and flagged down a Doctor. He came in to examine Lulu and told her she had a concussion. She was to stay overnight for observation but could go home tomorrow as long as everything looked okay.

As soon as the Doctor left, Dante sat down in the chair next to her bed and took her hand.

"This job is too dangerous."

Lulu snatched her hand away. "Are you serious right now? YOU are telling ME that my job is too dangerous?" Lulu was furious.

"Lulu you were attacked in the parking garage of your office. What could have happened if your co-worker didn't come along when he did?"

"Dante, I want you to leave. You made it clear at the PCPD how you feel about my profession no matter how many lies you told me about giving me your support. Now you are here telling me I have to quit because of a bump on the head. I can't deal with this right now." Lulu started to cry.

Dante felt terrible. He knew he had behaved badly at the PCPD and that she had been avoiding him. He thought they would talk when they had both cooled off a little but then they had that run in at the club and things got worse.

"Baby, I'm so sorry about how I acted. I'm just frustrated with this case and how the PCPD is looking in the press and I took it out on you."

"Dante you embarrassed me, belittled my profession and your partner was there the whole time loving every second of it. She even implied today that there was something going on between me and Johnny and you just stood there."

"Lulu, I love you. You are my wife and I'm worried about you."

"You have a funny way of showing your love lately. Could you please just leave me alone? I'm tired and my head hurts. I just want to go back to sleep." Lulu turned away from him, waiting for him to leave.

"Okay. I don't want to upset you any further so I'll go. I will be back tomorrow to take you home." Dante looked dejected. He just wanted to take her in his arms and make everything else go away but she was shutting him out. Not that he blamed her with the way he had behaved. This wasn't the kind of husband he wanted to be.

"Maybe I should stay with Maxie for a little while." Lulu said tiredly as Dante was getting up to leave.

"No! This is just a bump in the road Lulu. We will work this out but we can't do that if you aren't there. I'll sleep on the couch if that would make you happy but you can't go." Dante pleaded with her. He couldn't let the emotional or physical distance between them get any bigger or he could lose her.

Lulu sighed. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you Lulu." Dante said as he left reluctantly.

Dante didn't know what to do with himself after he exited Lulu's hospital room. She didn't want him there but he didn't want to be anywhere else but with her. He decided the best thing to do was to go home and get the apartment ready for Lulu to come home and recover. He called Mac to tell him he would be taking tomorrow off. He went home and cleaned the loft from top to bottom and did all of the laundry including the bed sheets. He stocked the kitchen with all of Lulu's favorite snacks and the tea she loved. He bought a huge bouquet of her favorite flowers and put them in a vase on the bureau. Once the place was satisfactory, he climbed into bed to try and get some sleep. He tossed and turned but just couldn't drift off. He couldn't sleep without here there. Even with their frostiness the last several days, she was still always there in bed with him at night. At about 3am, he gave up trying to sleep and decided to get up, shower and head back to the hospital. He crept back into her room where she was fast asleep. She looked so small curled up in the hospital bed. He quietly sat down in the chair next to her bed and watched her. It made his heart ache that someone had put his hands on his wife and hurt her and he hadn't been there to stop it. Instead he treated her badly and then didn't apologize immediately. He took for granted that there would be time to work it out and he had been stubborn. He was determined that nothing like this would ever happen again. He laid his head down on the bed and fell asleep with his hand on her hip.

She woke up and found him like that the next morning, asleep sitting in a chair leaning his head on the bed with his hand resting on her hip. As her eyes roamed over his handsome face, she immediately felt bad for sending him away. She was still hurt but she loved him so much and in her heart she knew he loved her just as much back. She stroked his hair until he woke up. He looked at her sheepishly knowing he had been caught back in her room after she had sent him home. "I'm sorry, I know you didn't want me here but I couldn't sleep without you at home and I hated the thought of you here at the hospital all by yourself."

"It is okay. I'm sorry I sent you away like that. I was hurt. I'm still hurt but I love you."

"I love you too Lulu. More than anything and I'm so sorry about everything." He cupped her face and kissed her gently.

Lulu rested her forehead against his. "Let's go home." He kissed her one more time and went to find a doctor.

The doctor came in to examine Lulu a final time. He told her to go home and rest for a few days before returning to work. They checked Lulu out of the hospital and Dante helped her into the car to take her home.

They arrived back at the loft and Dante went to help Lulu out of the car. "Dante, I'm perfectly fine to walk by myself. I just got a little bump on the head."

"Just let me help you. It would make ME feel better." Dante said. Lulu relented and leaned on him as he guided her inside.

She immediately noticed that he had cleaned the place and bought her favorite flowers. "The loft looks nice and those flowers are so pretty."

"I just wanted you to be as comfortable as possible while you recover. Do you want to take a nap or would you like to watch TV? Are you hungry? Does your head hurt?"

"Dante relax. I will be fine. You probably have to get to work anyway. I'll just settle in here on the couch and watch some daytime TV."

"I'm not going to work. I took today off."

Lulu was surprised. He had been working so much lately, she just assumed he would drop her off and head to the station. "Honey, you didn't have to do that. I will be okay here if you want to go."

"Lulu, I'm not going. You are my wife and you just got out of the hospital. I'm staying here with you today even if it is just to watch you watch TV."

Lulu walked over to Dante, wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his neck. "I love you." He put his arms around her and squeezed her back.

She let him go and told him she was going to take a quick shower. While she was in there, Dante slipped into the bathroom and laid out some clothes for her. He picked her favorite lounging pants and a super soft t-shirt.

Twenty minutes later she came out wearing the clothes he had put out. "Thanks for putting out these clothes. I feel like a new woman."

Dante made them some breakfast and he let Lulu get settled on the couch before he handed her the plate. "You are spoiling me."

"No, I'm just taking care of you. Just like the many times you have cared for me."

They ate their breakfast and watched Lulu's favorite morning talk shows. She was starting to feel drowsy from her latest dose of pain medication. "I think I'm going to lay down and take a nap."

"Okay. I'll just be over here on the couch if you need me." Dante said. Lulu got into bed and hugged Dante's pillow as she fell asleep. Dante realized he was feeling a little tired himself since he hardly slept the night before. He was unsure if she would be okay with him getting into bed with her or not. He walked over to watch her sleep. He decided to take a chance and get into bed with Lulu and just hope she didn't kick him out. He needed to be near her. He stripped down to his boxers and slid in behind her. She woke up and turned over to look at him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. Is this okay?" Dante whispered.

"Of course it is okay." She said and she reached out to rub his chest. "I have missed you."

He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "I was terrified when I got the phone call that you were hurt."

"I'm okay. Everything is okay." Lulu let out a contented sigh and snuggled into Dante as she drifted off to sleep again. He watched her sleep for a little while and then drifted off himself.

Lulu woke up a few hours later to find Dante already awake and staring at her.

"Did you sleep at all?" She asked him.

"Sure, for a little while. Lulu, I'm worried for you with this job. What if the next time you aren't as lucky? Someone was obviously trying to hurt you. "

"Dante, if anyone understands about being worried, it is me. I can't just give up because of this. This job has become important to me. If someone went to the trouble of trying to hurt me, I'm obviously getting close to some answers. "

"Johnny told me about the guy with the wrist tattoo. How come you didn't report that to the PCPD?"

"Dante, that's what I was at the PCPD to do when you yelled at me. Delores wasn't interested in what I had to say and then she told you I was there fishing for information. I wasn't. I was trying to share what I had figured out." Lulu said, getting upset all over again.

"Maybe Delores misunderstood why you were there." Dante was confused.

"I don't think so Dante. Just be careful around her." Lulu warned.

"I'm sorry I treated you that way. It was unacceptable and uncalled for. You spotted the guy with the tattoo when nobody in the department did. You are good at this job Lulu."

"I am good at this job and I love it. You told me to find a passion outside of the marriage and I did."

"I'm not trying to take it away from you Lu. I'm just scared that something is going to happen to you. "

"That's how I feel every day when you go to work."

"I understand that now. Couldn't you just drop this story and let someone else finish it out?"

"Dante, you wouldn't even sit at a desk for a couple of weeks to let your lung heal. Yet you expect me to give up my very first assignment at the paper because you think it is too dangerous? That is quite the double standard you have going on there."

Dante sighed and knew she was right. He couldn't ask her to give up something she was passionate about when he wouldn't do the same for her.

"Can you please just promise me that you will be careful? I can't have anything happening to you." He said as he squeezed her tight.

"Of course I will be careful." She rested her head on his chest. "This is nice. I really missed you."

"I missed you too baby. So much."

"Dante, did the information about the man with the tattoo go anywhere?"

"I gave it to Delores to try and identify him."

"Babe, I'm not trying to tell you how to do your job so please don't take it that way but why would you give that task to Delores? When I went there to tell you I found it, she lied to you and said I was there fishing for information. She wouldn't even listen to what I had to say. Something is fishy about her and this case." Lulu hoped Dante wouldn't be mad at her for saying that.

"Lulu, why don't you tell me exactly what happened that day."

"I was here at home watching the surveillance tapes when I found the man with the tattoo on his wrist in all of the tapes the nights of the attacks. I rushed down to the PCPD to tell you about it and you weren't there. I told Delores that I had some information that might help with the case. Her response was that I couldn't possibly have anything to help with the case, that I'm not a detective and that I should go back to writing my little stories and leave the detective work to the cops. That's when you showed up and she lied that I was there fishing for information. I was so embarrassed and upset about what you said that I went along with it just to get out of there."

"Lulu, I can't believe she refused your information. She and I are going to have to have a serious talk when I go back to work."

"I'm worried about her as your partner Dante. You have to depend on her to have your back and keep you safe. I don't trust her to do that. Do you?"

"Well I did but now I'm not so sure."

"What do you think about working on this case together? I have gotten all of those women at the club to trust me and I found the man with the wrist tattoo on the surveillance video. I promise anything you share with me won't go in the paper unless you say it is okay."

"I don't know Lulu. This is getting more dangerous by the minute. Someone already hurt you."

"I'm going to keep working on this with you or without you. I would rather share information and help each other than the alternative. Wouldn't you?"

"I suppose if you are going to do it anyway, I would feel much better if I was with you than you going off and doing it alone."

"There is only one thing, I don't trust Delores. I don't think she should know we are working together or anything we find out."

Dante didn't hesitate. After what Lulu told him, he didn't trust Delores either. "I agree. We should keep it to ourselves. You need to take one more day to recover and then we can get to work."

"I'm fine, really. We can start tomorrow." Lulu protested.

"Lulu Falconeri, you were knocked unconscious and got a concussion. The doctor said to rest for a couple of days and that's what you are going to do." Dante stated firmly. He would not let her take her health lightly.

"Well Bossypants, isn't the shoe on the other foot all of a sudden?" Lulu teased.

Dante grinned at her sheepishly. "Point taken. I'm still not giving in on this though. Your health is the most important thing. Don't you want to stay home with me for one more day? I promise I'll take good care of you." He said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Lulu laughed at his obvious ploy to get her to agree. "Fine, one more day. Then we get right to work."

"As your reward, I'll watch the chick flick of your choice tonight without complaining."

Lulu laughed, "You may regret that promise later."

They watched movies and cuddled on the couch for the rest of the day. Dante made them a nice dinner, which they ate by candlelight and then he offered to clean up while she took a relaxing bath.

Lulu took him up on that offer and went into the bathroom. She filled the tub and added her favorite lavender bath oil before she got in. Dante finished cleaning the kitchen and then knocked on the bathroom door and poked his head in. "Baby, can I get you anything? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine though I'm just about ready to get out. I'm turning into a prune. Would you hand me my robe."

Dante entered the bathroom fully and got her robe off of the hook on the back of the door and held it open for her. Lulu stood up out of the tub and his eyes roamed over her naked body. She was so beautiful and all his. She put on the robe and wrapped the belt around her waist.

"Let's go to bed." Dante said as he took her hand to lead her into the bedroom.

"Dante it is only 9pm."

"You need your rest." Dante insisted as he handed her a pair of underwear and a t-shirt to sleep in and watched her as she put them on. "You are so freaking hot."

She reached out and ran her hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck. "You know, it has been a couple of weeks." She kissed his neck.

He groaned, "As much as I want to rip those panties off of you right now, you just got out of the hospital this morning."

Lulu pulled back from kissing his neck and gave him a pouty face. "Are you seriously turning down sex?"

"Believe me it is the last thing I want to do. It has been way too long already but I will not jeopardize your health."

Lulu sighed and gave up. She turned away from him and climbed into bed. He climbed in after her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I promise you as soon as you are all recovered, we are going to make up for lost time." He said into her ear and then kissed her neck.

"I guess going to bed early isn't so bad." She sighed as she melted into his embrace. "You take such good care of me."

"I love you." Dante said as he squeezed her. Lulu drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Hi Everyone, Thanks again for all of the kind reviews. Much appreciated. This chapter is Rated R. The newlyweds just can't keep their hands off of each other :)

**Chapter 5**

Lulu woke up a few hours later. She had somehow turned herself around in Dante's arms so her back was to his front. His arm was still around her waist and his hand was inside her underwear cupping her gently. His other hand was up her t-shirt resting just below her breasts. She loved having his hands on her. She put her hand down her panties on top of his and moved it down so he was stroking her folds. She gasped as she used his hand to stimulate herself. Dante woke up then and realized what he was doing. "Shit, Lulu I'm sorry. Here you are recovering and I'm molesting you in my sleep." He went to pull his hand out of her panties but she stopped him. "Don't stop. You haven't touched me in days."

Dante did as she asked and continued to stroke her wet folds on his own without her help as his hand under her shirt moved up to grab and squeeze one of her breasts. "What about your injury?" He said huskily into her ear.

"The doctor just said I had to rest for a couple of days. He didn't say anything about no sex. We can do it slow and easy."

It has been days and Dante wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside her. He was hard and rubbing himself against her ass as he fingered her. "Please Dante. I've missed you."

Unable to deny her, he squeezed her breast roughly one more time and then moved his hand down into her panties to join the other one. He kissed her neck as he used one hand to stimulate her clit and the other to insert a finger inside her. She gasped at the invasion and pushed herself against his hands. He added another finger inside her and she moaned. "I love the sounds you make when I touch you." Dante said into her ear. "You are so fucking hot."

She ground herself against his hands as slid his fingers in and out. He added a third finger while he pinched her clit and she came bucked against his hands and came with a loud moan. She sagged back against him, breathing heavy. "Your hands are so amazing."

"I'm so hard right now from touching you." His said as he pulled his hands out of her underwear and ran them up her stomach under her t-shirt to grab her breasts. He tweaked her nipples and she shrieked. "I need you inside me Dante." She could feel his hard cock rubbing against her ass through her underwear.

Dante pulled his hands out of her t-shirt and tugged her underwear off while Lulu quickly shed her shirt. She turned around and saw that he still had his underwear on, even though his cock was out. She tugged it down and threw it off the bed. Dante sat up and spread her legs apart. His eyes took in her naked body, spread open just for him. He grabbed his cock and ran it up and down her slit, teasing her. Already sensitive from her earlier orgasm, Lulu was desperate for him to take her. "Dante please! I need you." Slowly he entered her until his balls were pressed against her ass. They both sighed at the connection while they stared into each other's eyes. He started to slide in and out as she moaned every time his balls met her ass. She ran her hands up to grab her breasts roughly. Watching her touch herself turned him on even more and he started to pump faster. He lay down over her and she wrapped her arms around him, her hands running over the muscles of his back. She loved to feel how strong he was. He moved his hands underneath her and roughly grabbed her ass, letting his weight rest on top of her. The room was filled with the sound of their bodies coming together along with Lulu's moans and Dante's grunts. He was pounding into her now as his head rested in the crook of her neck. After a few minutes she came bucking against him, screaming out his name. As her sex clamped down on him it sent him over the edge and he exploded inside her with a groan. He lifted his face from the crook of her neck to kiss her mouth. Their tongues danced while they slowly ground their centers together, coming down from the high. Dante rolled them over so she was resting on top of him with his cock still inside her.

"We can't go two weeks without doing that ever again." Lulu said and kissed his chest and then moved up to kiss his neck in the spot she knew he loved.

"Does your head hurt? Are you okay?" Dante ask, concerned.

"I'm fine. Stop worrying and start resting up. We are going again as soon as you are ready." Lulu stated firmly. "We have lost time to make up for."

Dante chuckled and Lulu could feel it vibrating through his cock that was still inside her. "You give me a couple of minutes and I'm going to take you up on that."

Lulu's face turned serious as she rose her eyes up to meet his. "I love you Dante. I really want this marriage to work. We can't go days without talking and you can't let me run when I try. I'm sure you know by now that my first instinct is always to leave rather than be the one left. I try to fight it but sometimes I get overwhelmed." Lulu admitted.

He brushed the hair out of her eyes and then cupped her face. "We're married now. This is for life. You are stuck with me forever and if you decide to run well then I'll be running right along with you. We are a family and not in the Spencer sense of the word which means coming and going on a whim but in the Falconeri sense of the word which means we stay and fight for each other. I'll never leave you behind Lu as long as I'm still breathing."

Lulu's eyes filled with tears and she kissed Dante tenderly. "I love you doesn't seem like enough to convey what I feel for you. You are my everything." They kissed for a few more minutes and Lulu could feel Dante hardening inside of her again.

She sat up and ran her hands down his chest. "Your body is so beautiful. I love your muscular chest and your strong arms." She started grinding over him slowly. "Just seeing the little v that leads down to your groin gets me wet every time." She said as she trailed her fingers over his hipbones. Dante groaned in pleasure. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as she moved over him, her breasts swaying. She continued telling him how turned on he made her. "Sometimes I will be at work and I think about your thick cock, hot and hard inside me and I get wet sitting there at my desk." She leaned forward again and put her hands on either side of his head. She started riding him harder and he lifted his head to take one of her breasts in his mouth. He reached around to grab her ass roughly and urge her to move faster. She sat up again and started bouncing wildly on top of him. A few more thrusts and she came with a loud shriek and collapsed onto his chest, panting into his ear. He grabbed her ass, bent his knees and braced his feet on the bed and thrust up into her hard and fast until he came with a shout. They lay there in a heap, both trying to catch their breath. Lulu panted "I love you" into his ear before her mouth found his and she kissed him and thrust her tongue in his mouth. She lifted herself off of him as he slid out of her and then she rolled onto her side to curl up next to him. She wrapped her arm around his waist and rested her head on his chest. When Dante could finally speak again all he could say was "Wow."

"I know." Lulu chuckled. "Wow"

"That was amazing. Is your head okay? Do you feel dizzy or in pain?"

"Dante, I don't feel anything right now but good. We just had fantastic sex. Twice."

"It was fantastic. Both times." Dante said as he ran his hand up and down her back and then slid it down over her ass to give it a little squeeze. "I love you."

"I love you too. So much." Lulu said and then she drifted off to sleep.

The next day, Lulu woke up to the smell of breakfast. Dante was standing next to the bed holding a tray so she could have breakfast in bed.

"Good morning beautiful" Dante said as he placed the tray on the bed and then sat down next to her. Lulu sat up to survey what he brought her – scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, orange juice and a single red rose in a little vase on the tray.

"Wow, you did all this for me?" Lulu asked incredulously.

"Baby, of course I did. You are recovering and I'm taking care of you. Is your head okay? The sex last night wasn't too much, right? Do you feel dizzy or anything?" Dante asked.

Lulu reached her hand out and rubbed his chest. "Babe, relax. Last night was nothing short of amazing. I still have the dull ache in my head that is to be expected after getting a concussion. I'm fine."

Dante sighed in relief and handed her a pill from her prescription bottle. "Here is one of your painkillers to take with breakfast."

"You're not going to eat anything?" Lulu asked as she dug into her breakfast.

"I ate already. I have been up for awhile." He ran his hand up and down her bare back while she ate.

"Are you sure you don't want to get started on the case together today?" Lulu asked.

"I'm sure. You need one more day to recover and I need one more day alone with my beautiful wife. We can start first thing tomorrow." He said as his fingers trailed down her back.

"What else did you have in mind to do today?" Lulu grinned at him mischievously.

"Oh, I have today all planned." Dante said as he got up to collect the tray and bring it to the kitchen.

"You do, do you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Care to share your plans?"

"Now that breakfast is finished, we are going to take a shower together and I'm going to wash every inch of you. Then we will get back in bed and watch movies all day until I make you your favorite dinner. We are shutting off our phones and ignoring the door if anyone knocks." Dante finished.

Lulu got up out of bed and his eyes looked over her naked body from top to bottom. "That sounds like heaven." Lulu said. "Let's get started then." She walked towards the bathroom. Dante came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "Yes, let's get started."

Dante kept his promise and washed every inch of her in the shower. When they got out, Dante left Lulu alone in the bathroom so she could dry her hair. When she came out, he had moved the TV so they could see it and was waiting for her in bed, leaning against the headboard. She went to grab a pair of panties to put on from her drawer but Dante protested. "Hey! No clothes allowed in this movie theater." He pulled back the covers and she could see he was naked in bed. Lulu dropped the panties back in the drawer and crawled into bed. "Of course, how silly of me." She said as she snuggled into his side. "What do you want to watch?"

"Ladies choice." He said as he handed her the remote. She scrolled through the choices and picked one.

About halfway through the movie, there was a love scene between the two leads that was getting pretty steamy. Lulu could see Dante's erection causing a tent under the covers. She reached under the blanket and started stroking him. "You like this movie Dante?" Lulu asked as her hand worked him up and down.

"I like what your hand is doing more." Dante grunted. Lulu slid down underneath the covers and took him in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the tip and then licked him from top to bottom. He threw his head back and moaned as she took him as far into her mouth as she could. Her head was bobbing up and down underneath the sheets while caressed his balls. He had to restrain himself from grasping her head because he didn't want to hurt her where she was injured. He gripped the sheets instead. "Fuck Lulu you feel so good." She picked up speed knowing he was close by the tightening of his balls. He came in her mouth with a shout and she swallowed every last drop. She pulled her mouth off of him with a pop and poked her head out from under the sheets. Her hair was adorably tousled and her lips were bright red. Dante was breathing heavy and had a satisfied grin on his face. "Damn baby, you are so good at that."

Lulu kissed his stomach and then sat up. "I'm a little tired from my pain pill. Do you mind if I take a little nap?"

"After that I'm a little tired too." He slid down until he was laying flat and then pulled her down to lay with him. "I love you Lesley Lu Falconeri and after our nap I'm going to return the favor."

"I love you too Dante." Lulu mumbled into his chest and then she drifted off to sleep.

They spent the rest of the day alternating between napping and making love. Around dinnertime, Dante offered to get out of bed and make her favorite meal but Lulu decided she just wanted pizza. They ordered it and ate it in bed.

"This was the best day. We should spend the day in bed more often." Lulu said as she ate her pizza.

"Any day I can spend naked with you is a fantastic day." Dante said and he leaned in to kiss her.

Lulu's first day back at work, Dante tried to keep her in bed as long as he could. "I know what you are doing." She panted as he was doing wonderful things to her breasts with his mouth.

"I'm seducing my hot wife."

"Let's move this seduction to the shower because I have to get ready for work." She said as she slithered out from underneath him and hopped out of bed.

He quickly followed her into the bathroom and stood behind her rubbing her ass while she turned the shower on and adjusted the temperature. She stepped in and turned around to put her head under the water. She reached for the shampoo but he grabbed her hand and pushed her up against the wall.

"First this, then that." He said as he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. She cried out as he entered her and gripped his shoulders. He started pumping into her hard and fast, knowing they didn't have much time. "Oh yes! Dante just like that!" Lulu cried out as he fucked her. Her heels dug into his ass as he pounded into her. She came pretty quickly and he followed right after letting out a loud grunt. They both stayed joined together for a few moments, trying to catch their breath. Finally Dante pulled out and stepped back, letting her down.

"That's a pretty damn good way to start the day." Lulu said as she again reached for the shampoo. "Let me do that." Dante said and she squirted the shampoo in his hands. He lovingly washed her hair and then his own. They then soaped each other up and rinsed off. Lulu turned off the shower and they got out. Dante handed her a towel and then wrapped himself in one. "I wish we didn't have to go back out into the real world." Dante said as he kissed her one more time. "Me neither but you have been out of work for two days already and I have to get back to my article. I love you for taking care of me though."

They both finished getting ready and Dante walked Lulu to her car. He gave her a long, lingering kiss good-bye. "Please be careful today and call me if you come up with anything. We can go to the club later together to ask questions."

Lulu went to get into her car but Dante stopped her. "You know what? Can I drive you to work? I would just feel better if you weren't in that parking garage again by yourself."

"Dante" Lulu started.

"Please?" He asked and he looked at her pleadingly. She couldn't resist and relented. She shut her car door and pressed the lock button on her key. Dante leaned in to kiss her one more time and then grabbed her hand to lead her to his car. He opened the passenger side door for her and she hopped in. The drive to work was pleasant and they tried to keep the conversation light. When they pulled up in front of Lulu's office, Dante jumped out and went around to open Lulu's door.

"Thanks for letting me give you a ride to work." He said as he kissed her and walked her to the door. "I love you."

"I love you too." Lulu said, kissed him quickly one more time and entered the building.

The receptionist smirked at her when she arrived. "I'd have a hard time saying goodbye too if my husband looked like that."

Lulu laughed. "He has been a little overprotective since the incident in the parking garage, not that I'm complaining. He waited on me hand and foot while I recovered."

"Hot and attentive? Lucky woman." The receptionist said.

Lulu smiled "I sure am."

She made her way into the office and started towards her desk. The whole way people were saying hello and asking how she was doing. When she finally arrived at her desk she saw that it was covered with flower arrangements.

Jared stood up when he saw her. "Lulu! How are you feeling? Is your head okay?"

"Hey Jared! Yes, I'm fine now. Nothing a couple of days of rest couldn't cure. I can't believe all of these flowers." Lulu said as she looked at the cards. There was an arrangement from the paper, a couple of arrangements from the women at the club, one from Johnny.

"Yeah, they just kept arriving over the last couple of days." Jared said.

"I can't thank you enough for coming along when you did."

"I just came along at the right time. I really hope they catch the person who did it. I gave a statement to that partner of your husband's. Man does she have a chip on her shoulder."

Lulu rolled her eyes. "I know. She's a peach isn't she?"

"I hope they catch the woman who did this to you." Jared said.

"Wait, it was a woman?"

"Yes, she was wearing a ski mask but I could tell it was a woman, the cops didn't tell you?"

"Dante and I sort of shut out the world for a couple of days while I recovered. I'm sure his partner will fill him in at work today. I just assumed it was the same man that is attacking the dancers."

"No, it was definitely a petite woman."

She cleared a space on her desk to set up her laptop. "That's odd. I wonder why a woman would want to attack me? I guess I should get to work." Lulu set about reading the million emails she received while she was out and then preparing an angle for her story in tomorrow's paper.

Dante arrived at the PCPD and saw Delores sitting at her desk across from his.

"Hey Dante!"

"Delores, we need to talk. Let's go into the interrogation room."

Delores followed him into the interrogation room and he shut the door.

"What's this about?" She questioned.

"My wife came in here a few days ago to share information about the dancer case and you told her we didn't need it. Why would you do that and then why would you lie and say she was there fishing for information?"

"She must be mistaken. I would never refuse information."

"I don't think she is mistaken. We need to get some things clear here. You will treat my wife with respect. Which means no more snide comments that you think I don't notice, no more smirks or glares. Enough is enough. If you can't do that then we need to talk to Mac about getting new partners. We may need to do that anyway after this case is over because we are supposed to trust each other with our lives and right now I don't trust you at all."

Delores didn't have anything to say and just nodded.

"Okay, then before I found out this information, I left you responsible for investigating Lulu's assault in the parking garage. I need all of the evidence collected so far and we need to assign it to someone else."

"Why would we need to do that?" Delores demanded.

"I don't feel you can be objective when it comes to Lulu and I'm not leaving my wife's assault case in the hands of someone who won't handle it properly. Someone hurt her and they need to be caught."

"You can't just assign cases or take them away. You aren't the commissioner."

"No, I'm not the commissioner and I would hate to have to tell him that one of his cops refused information that would have been a huge break in the dancer case and it very well could have ended up in the paper instead if the reporter wasn't my wife. You will excuse yourself from Lulu's case willingly or I will go have a conversation with Mac right now."

Delores knew she was backed into a corner. "Fine, the evidence is in the evidence room under L. Falconeri. There isn't much of anything to go on anyway. I talked to her co-worker that found her and he wasn't really that helpful though I do think he has the hots for her. I will take myself off of the case."

Dante ignored the snide comment about Jared. "Good, now what do we have in the dancer case from the last couple of days while I was caring for my wife." Dante asked as he opened the door to the interrogation room and walked back to his desk with Delores following.

Delores didn't have much to update on the dancer case either. There were no leads on the guy with the tattoo on his wrist. Dante thought that might be better because he could start from scratch trying to find the guy with Lulu's help and without Delores interfering. Dante saw Ronnie enter the station and asked to speak to him privately. They went into the evidence room and closed the door.

"Look, I need to ask you a favor. Can you investigate Lulu's assault in the parking garage?" Dante asked.

"Isn't Delores assigned to that case?" Ronnie asked, confused.

"Yes, but she can't be objective. She has a problem with my wife and I can't take any chances that this person won't be caught. My wife's safety is at stake."

"Sure pal, I'll take the case. What do we have so far?"

Dante got out the file on the case, which really had nothing in it. "You should talk to that guy Jared, her co-worker at the paper. He's the one who came across the attack in progress and stopped it."

"Ok, that's where I'll start. I will keep you posted." Ronnie said and he left with the folder in hand.

Dante told Delores he was going to meet Lulu for lunch and would be back later. After lunch he and Lulu were planning to go to the club and question the dancers on the man with the wrist tattoo. He didn't want Delores knowing about that part so he would just let her think they took a seriously long lunch.

Dante arrived at Lulu's office and went in to pick her up. He passed the receptionist who waved him in with a smile and found his wife sitting at her desk behind a wall of flowers.

"Hey Baby, what's all this?"

"Hi Honey, these are flowers, flowers and more flowers from the paper, Johnny, the girls at the club and Maxie." She stood up and kissed him hello. "Are you ready for lunch?"

"Yep. I was hoping Jared would be here so I could thank him for coming along when he did and for calling me to go to the hospital." Dante said as he looked over at Jared's empty desk.

"He went out to research a story. Maybe he'll be here when we get back." Lulu said as she grabbed her bag. "Let's go." She grabbed Dante's hand and pulled him out of the office.

"Where's the fire?" Dante asked as they got out to the car.

"We have to go to the club this afternoon and start interviewing the girls about the man with the wrist tattoo so that doesn't leave us much time." Lulu said.

"Much time for what?" Dante asked, confused.

"Much time to eat lunch and then what I want to do to you after lunch."

Dante suddenly realized what she meant and ushered her into the car quickly. "Let's get a move on then!"

"Take us to Kelly's." Lulu ordered.

When they arrived at Kelly's, Lulu took them in the back door and up the back staircase to the second floor. She produced a key when they reached the door to one of the rooms. "Lulu Falconeri, what are you up to?" Dante asked with a twinkle.

"You'll see." She smirked back. She opened the door to the room and found lunch all set up for them on the table. "I called ahead and ordered us lunch and told Maria we would be needing a room for some privacy." Before Lulu could even get the words out, Dante was stripping her coat off of her and throwing it on the chair. She quickly got the hint that he wasn't planning on waiting until after lunch and started unbuttoning his shirt. One it was undone, he tossed it off and ran his hands up her thighs and under her dress. He found her panties and ripped them down her legs so she could step out of them. He quickly unbuttoned his pants and pushed them and his underwear down to his knees. He backed her up against the door and lifted her dress up to her waist. He grasped the backs of her thighs in his hands and lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He entered her in one smooth motion and they both groaned in pleasure. "I have been thinking about this all morning." Lulu panted. He slid in and out of her quickly, knowing this was going to be hard and fast. He grabbed her ass hard as he fucked her against the door. He came moments later and she followed right after, trying not to scream since she knew the walls in that place were paper-thin. They kissed passionately and then he pulled out of her and let her down. Lulu laughed when she looked at him with his pants down around his ankles. Dante reached down to pull them up. "I couldn't wait." Lulu picked up her panties and went to put them back on. "Don't bother. After we eat I'm just going to rip them off you again." Dante said as his eyes roamed over her. She laughed and tossed her underwear at him. They ate lunch quickly and then Lulu stood up and walked around the table to Dante's chair. He pushed his chair back from the table and she reached for the button his pants. She slowly pulled down the zipper and then reached in for her prize. She pushed his pants down a little to get them out of the way and then she stroked him until he was hard again. She lifted up her dress and straddled him. She centered herself over him as he held his cock in place and she teased him with her folds. After a little more teasing she lowered herself down onto him and he slid inside her. They both moaned and Lulu started to grind herself over him. Dante reached up and unzipped Lulu's dress and then took it off over her head. He unhooked the front of her bra and took a breast in his mouth. She ran her hands through his hair as he suckled her. Dante suddenly stood up with his cock still inside her and walked over to the bed. His pants fell to around his knees as he walked but he didn't care. He laid Lulu on the bed and moved over her without severing their connection. He grabbed the backs of her thighs so her knees were in the air and she was spread wide open. He thrust into her wildly and reached down between them to finger her clit. She came with a shriek and then he leaned down over her and thrust in and out several more times while he kissed her senseless. He came then and collapsed completely onto her as she cradled him with her legs.

"I love being newlyweds." She said into his mouth and then kissed him again. "Now get your dick out of me and let me up. We have things to do."

Dante laughed while he pulled out of her and rolled off. She got up and collected her clothes while he watched. She went into the bathroom to freshen up and came out fully dressed. Dante was still laying on the bed with his pants around his ankles and no shirt on. "Pull your pants back up and get your shirt on Mr. Falconeri. We have to get to the club." Dante groaned and stood up. He pulled his pants up and walked into the bathroom. After he freshened up he came out with his pants buttoned and grabbed his shirt off of the floor. Lulu had cleaned up their lunch mess and was putting her coat on when he came out. "Thanks for setting this up Baby. Best lunch break ever." He grinned and gave her a kiss.

Ronnie started to investigate the timeline of Lulu's assault in the parking garage. He went to the place she parked and looked around for surveillance cameras or someplace a person could hide and wait to jump out. As he was looking around, Jared arrived and parked. "Are you investigating Lulu's assault? I gave my statement to that woman detective." Jared asked.

"Yes, Ronnie Dimestico, Detective for the PCPD. I will be handling the case now as a favor for my buddy Dante. Since it involves his wife, he wants it handled properly by someone he trusts. Can you tell me what you saw that night?"

"I left a couple of minutes after Lulu. When I came out to the garage, I saw a woman grab her and knock her down. I yelled and they ran. Lulu was unconscious when I got to her and I called an ambulance. Once the ambulance took her away, I called her husband to meet her at the hospital." Jared explained.

"Can you describe the woman?" Ronnie asked as he took notes.

"She was petite but that's really all I can tell you. She wore a ski mask and all black clothing."

"Thanks, can I get your card in case I have more questions?" Ronnie asked.

"Sure, here it is. I hope you catch this asshole. Lulu is a great person and I don't want them coming after her again." Jared said.

"She is a great person and I'm going to do everything I can to find this jerk." Ronnie declared.

Dante and Lulu arrived at the club and went up to the bar to talk to Roxy.

"Hey Lulu! How is your head? We heard about what happened, how awful."

"I'm fine, thanks Roxy. I got your flowers. That was so thoughtful!"

Roxy noticed Dante standing behind Lulu. "Aren't you that detective with the bitchy partner?"

"Roxy, I think you have met my husband, Detective Falconeri from the PCPD. We are working on the case together now and want to talk to you about the latest lead."

"This guy is your husband?" Roxy asked.

"Yes, we were trying to keep our professional lives separate but obviously with me getting attacked we can't do that anymore. You can trust him, I promise."

"Okay, if you say so. We trust you so if you say we can trust him, that's good enough."

"We brought the surveillance footage for you to look at again. Can we show it to you?" Dante asked.

"Sure, let's take a look." Roxy said.

Lulu set up her laptop on the bar and showed Roxy the footage of the guy with the wrist tattoo. "I know we can't see his face, but do you recognize him?"

Roxy studied the computer screen. "No, I'm sorry I don't. It is hard to tell without a shot of his face."

"He is a regular patron here. If you notice anyone in here with a tattoo like that on his wrist, I need you to call me immediately." Dante said, handing her his card.

"Let's go back into the dressing room and ask the rest of the girls again."

Lulu knocked on the door and stuck her head in. "Hey ladies, Can I come in?"

"Lulu!" Brandy said. "We were so worried about you! How is your head?"

"I'm okay. Thank you so much for the flowers. They were so beautiful. Hey listen, I have someone with me who wants to ask some questions. Can I bring him in?"

The girls all agreed so Lulu went out to summon Dante.

"This is Detective Dante Falconeri from the PCPD, my husband." Lulu said.

Brandy looked at him skeptically. "Aren't you the one that came in here a few weeks ago with that rude woman? This guy is your husband?"

Before Dante could answer, Lulu spoke. "He is my husband. We were trying to keep our professional lives separate but that didn't work out too well. I promise he can be trusted. The rude woman won't be coming around here anymore and if she does, don't tell her anything."

Dante finally spoke. "We have some surveillance footage we would like to show you. I believe Lulu already came by and gave you a look but we wanted to show it to you again." Lulu set up the laptop and Dante pointed out the man with the wrist tattoo. "Do any of you recognize him? I know it is difficult because he never turns his face to the camera."

The women all gathered around to take a look. None of them could tell who the guy was from the footage. None of the women recognized the man so Dante gave them each his card and told them to call if they saw the man around the club.

Their next stop was Johnny's office. Lulu knocked and Johnny told her to come in.

"Hey Johnny!"

"Hey Lu! How are you doing?" Johnny greeted her.

"I'm okay. Thanks for the flowers."

Johnny noticed Dante behind her. "What's he doing here?"

"We are working together on the case." Lulu answered, putting her hand on Dante's arm. "We wanted to come by and show you the footage again to see if you recognize the guy."

"No, I don't recognize him from what I can see of him. I have been watching the footage over and over again to try and figure it out and my security team has it. They have strict instructions to be on the lookout for anyone with a wrist tattoo."

"I'm asking you, for the safety of the women, to please call me if you see him. Don't handle it yourself." Dante requested.

"We'll see." Was all Johnny would say.

"Johnny we want to catch this guy just as much as you do. Will you please just work with us?" Lulu asked.

"Fine Lu. I'll call if anybody here sees this guy." Johnny agreed. He always had a hard time saying no to her.

Dante was getting a little uncomfortable with how well his wife and Johnny were getting along. "Let's go home." He said to Lulu. "Thanks for your time Johnny."

"Goodnight Johnny." Lulu said as Dante pulled her by the hand out of the office.

They got into Dante's car and headed back home. "You and Johnny seem to be getting along pretty well now."

"I don't see any reason why we shouldn't." Lulu was confused.

"You don't think he still has feelings for you does he?" Dante asked.

Lulu burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh but that's just ridiculous. Johnny and I have been over for so long. You are adorable when you are jealous though." Lulu said as she rubbed his knee.

"Fine, I know I'm being silly. I just don't like the idea of you hanging out with mobsters. Which again, I know is silly since my father is a mobster." Dante was all flustered and Lulu found him even more adorable.

"You just could not be any cuter." Lulu laughed.

"Hardy har har. Laugh it up over there." Dante sulked. He parked the car and got out and quickly went around to open Lulu's door. He pulled her out of the car and kissed her until she was weak in the knees. "Just remember that when any other guy looks your way. You have this at home. Now let's go eat dinner and have sex like a normal married couple." They went up to the loft and did just that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Dante and Lulu continued to work on the case together for the next few days but so far had not come up with any new leads. The man with the wrist tattoo had not turned up at the club. Despite their lack of new information, Lulu was enjoying working on the case with her husband. It was like the old days when he used to talk this stuff out with her and get her input. They were happier and more in love than ever before despite the danger lurking around every corner.

Lulu's boss was thrilled with her progress. One of the local TV news shows even invited her on to discuss the case. She politely declined and promised after the man was caught that she would be happy to discuss it. They had yet to put the information about the wrist tattoo in the paper for fear that the man would go into hiding and they would never find him. The security team at the club and the dancers were all on the lookout for him. There was also no new information on who attacked Lulu in the parking garage. Ronnie worked the case as best he could but all he had was Jared's eyewitness account. Dante had been driving Lulu to work and picking her up since the attack. They made lunch at Kelly's a regular occurrence as well as a little afternoon delight to go with it. Whenever Lulu didn't have lunch with Dante, she ate with Jared who was fast becoming a close friend or with Diane who was just happy to have another woman working at the paper. Lulu was feeling happy and fulfilled with both her job and her home life for the first time. She could feel herself regaining some of the confidence she had lost along the way.

One evening, Lulu was working on her latest article to be published in the next day's paper. The article delved into the psyche of the assailant. She interviewed a psychiatrist from Shadybrook to try to piece together what would cause a man to do something like this repeatedly to innocent women. Why would he beat them up within an inch of their life but not kill them? The psychiatrist had some ideas that the assailant may have come from a very unstable home life. His mother may have been a battered woman by his father so he learned early on the wrong way to treat women. She was just putting the finishing touches on it and getting ready to send it off to be edited when she got a text from Dante. He was stuck at a crime scene and wouldn't be able to pick her up on time. She texted back that she would figure out a ride on her own and not to worry. Dante replied asking her to please be careful and to call Ethan or Maxie to pick her up. Lulu sighed.

"Everything okay?" Jared asked from his desk. He was also finishing up his article for the next day's paper.

"Oh yeah, everything is fine. My husband can't pick me up on time because he is stuck at a crime scene. He doesn't want me to walk either so I need to find another ride or just wait for him." Lulu explained.

"I'm just about finished here, I can give you a ride." Jared offered.

"You don't have to do that. I can figure something out." Lulu said.

"I really don't mind at all." Jared said.

"Okay, if you are sure it isn't any trouble?" Lulu was happy not to have to call Ethan or Maxie.

"No trouble at all. Let me just send in my article and then we can leave any time."

"Thanks Jared. I'll just text my husband and let him know I'm all set."

Dante received Lulu's text that Jared was going to drive her home. He felt slightly uneasy about that because he didn't know Jared very well but Lulu trusted him and she usually had good instincts about people. He was feeling guilty about not being able to pick her up since he was the one that insisted she not drive herself to and from work.

Jared and Lulu chatted easily on the ride home about the paper and their co-workers as Lulu gave him directions to the loft. When they arrived, Lulu thanked him for the ride and got out. Jared watched as she entered the building to make sure she got inside safely and then drove away.

Later that night, Lulu decided to put on something special for Dante when he got home. She couldn't believe how much sex they had been having, except for the two weeks they were in a fight. She couldn't get enough of him and it seemed he felt the same way about her. She thought about him all afternoon after and she couldn't wait until he got home. She dug through her overflowing lingerie drawer and picked out a lacey black thong and a sheer black bra. He texted to say he would bring home dinner and would be home in about an hour. She didn't know how she was going to wait an hour. She decided to take a bath to distract herself. She laid out the lingerie and climbed in the tub. She put in lavender bubble bath so she would smell nice afterwards. The warm water lapping against her breasts was just turning her on more. It took all of her willpower not to get herself off in the tub. She wanted to wait for Dante. She got out and slowly dried herself off and put on the lingerie. She was putting the finishing touches on her hair when she heard the door open and close. "Baby?" Dante yelled from the living room.

She came out of the bathroom and slowly walked to where he was in the kitchen taking the food out of the bag. "Wow" he said when he saw her in her lingerie.

"I'm so glad you are home." She came around the counter and he turned to greet her. She jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist. "I need you to fuck me right now." She said as she peppered his face with kisses.

Not having to be asked twice, Dante plopped her on the counter and reached to undo his pants. He undid his belt and then quickly unbuttoned and unzipped to free himself. He pushed his pants out of the way without bothering to take them off. His already hardening cock jutted out and he wrapped his hand around it and stroked a few times. Lulu moaned as she watched him handle himself. She spread her legs and reached down to move her thong aside. She pushed his hand away from his cock and grabbed it to rub up and down her slick folds and then placed him at her entrance.

"Now Dante!" He didn't make her wait any longer. He slid into her and they both sighed. "I have been wanting you inside me all day." Lulu panted.

"I thought about this all afternoon. I almost had to go into the bathroom at work and take care of myself because I kept getting hard." Dante said as he pulled out and slid back into her. He gripped her ass hard and pulled her against him. She moaned and then began sucking on his neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist trying to get as close to him as possible. He picked up the pace and she matched him thrust for thrust. There was something so erotic about being joined with him while she was almost naked and he was fully dressed.

"Dante, I'm coming!" Lulu cried out as her sex clenched around him. He kept thrusting into her hard and deep as she came. He followed soon after and emptied inside her. They stood there panting for a few minutes trying to catch their breath. Dante pulled out and helped Lulu down from the counter. She got a paper towel and cleaned herself up and then got another one to clean up Dante and then she tucked him back into his pants.

"Baby, that lingerie is fucking hot." He said as he grabbed her breasts through the sheer material.

"Let's eat dinner and then you can rip it off me."

"You have yourself a deal." Dante said as he fixed them two plates of the Mexican food he brought home.

They ate dinner at the table with Lulu still in her lingerie. Dante couldn't help but stare at her while she ate. She was so gorgeous and sexy.

Later they were lying on the couch after another round of lovemaking.

"Damn that was hot." Dante said as he ran his hands up and down her back.

"We have always had good sex but something has happened since we got married. It is just hotter than ever before now. I can't get enough. I want you all of the time."

Dante kissed Lulu softly. "You make me really happy Lu."

"I'm the happiest I have ever been too." Lulu agreed. "I love you so much."

They cuddled on the couch for a little while and watched some TV, just enjoying being together.

"Let's go to bed." Lulu said and got up off of the couch. "I'll be right out. Turn off the lights?" Lulu went into the bathroom to freshen up.

Dante had turned off all of the lights and turned down the bed when she came out. He went into the bathroom while she picked up their clothes from around the loft. Just as Lulu was dropping the clothes in the hamper, Dante came out of the bathroom. He sees that Lulu is about to put on a fresh pair of underwear. "What are you doing?"

"I was just putting on some panties to sleep in."

"Don't even think about it." He said as he pulled her into bed. They cuddled under the covers and his hands were all over her body gently caressing her. Lulu could feel him hardening against her thigh.

"Wow, again? We just had sex twice."

"I can't help it, you just turn me on so much."

"I'm not complaining." Lulu said as she reached down between them to grasp his cock.

He didn't want this to be over too quickly so he grabbed her hand and pushed her onto her back. He spread her legs open and climbed in between them. She could feel him poking at her entrance until he finally slid inside. They made love slowly this time enjoying both their physical and emotional connection.

"Wow." Lulu said after they finished and he rolled off of her. "Your bedroom skills alone are enough of a reason to keep you around."

Dante laughed. "I need to keep my wife happy."

"I love you hubby."

"I love you too wife."

They drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

The next day, Dante got busy working on another case so he couldn't have lunch with Lulu. She invited Jared to have lunch with her at Kelly's instead. They had a quick sandwich and then headed back to the office. On the way back, Lulu glanced over to Jared and noticed his sleeve had ridden up slightly and there was a tattoo on his wrist. Lulu was panic-stricken. She needed to get out of this car as soon as possible. Jared glanced over at her and saw her staring at his wrist with a look of horror on her face and then he looked down and realized his tattoo was exposed.

"I guess you know then." Jared said coldly.

"Know what?" Lulu said, trying to play dumb.

"Don't play stupid Lulu." Jared said as he locked the car doors and turned on the child safety lock.

"What are you doing?" Lulu asked trying to remain calm.

"You are a smart girl Lulu. What do you think I'm doing?" Jared sneered at her. "Now that you know about me, I can't exactly let you run back to that cop husband of yours and tell him."

This is not good at all Lulu thought to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Dante had been calling Lulu all afternoon with no answer. He figured she was working a story and couldn't talk. A feeling in his gut just kept nagging him that something wasn't right as the afternoon wore on. He left her one more message:

"Lulu. Baby it's me. Can you just call me back and let me know you are okay? I'm sure I'm just being paranoid but I'm worried I haven't heard from you. I love you!"

When another hour went by and he didn't hear from her, he decided to jump in the car and head over to her office just to check on her. When he arrived there he asked the receptionist if he could see Lulu.

"Lulu never came back from lunch. She and Jared left together to go to Kelly's. Maybe they are out working on a story?" The receptionist said.

Dante was in a full panic now. He called Lulu again and still got no answer. He jumped back in his car and raced over to Kelly's.

* * *

><p>Lulu came to handcuffed to a pipe in an empty and dimly lit warehouse. Her jaw ached and she knew she must have a black eye. The last thing she remembered was realizing Jared was the one beating up the dancers as they were on their way back to the office from Kelly's. He then proceeded to beat her until she passed out. It looked to be dark outside through the high windows of the empty warehouse. Dante would be frantic. She wondered where Jared was and how she was going to get out of this mess. She needed to get home to her husband. She heard voices in the hallway and then the door opened. In walked Jared and trailing behind him was Delores.<p>

* * *

><p>Dante went to Kelly's and the waitress told him that she saw Lulu at lunch with Jared and they left hours ago. She didn't notice anything unusual. Dante was frantic. Anything could have happened to her. He decided to try over at Johnny's club and see if anyone there knew anything.<p>

* * *

><p>Lulu looked at Jared and then Delores. She was confused.<p>

"Lulu! I see you have met my husband." Delores said.

"Your husband? Jared is your husband?" Lulu asked incredulously.

"Yes, Delores is my wife. She keeps me out of trouble most of the time. Until you came along and had to figure out who I was." Jared said. "Now we have to take care of you and divert the blame elsewhere. See, we are in one of your father-in-law's warehouses. Your sad death is going to be blamed on the mob war that's constantly going on in Port Charles."

Lulu felt sick to her stomach as he explained this. It was all coming together. Why Delores was always transferring to new police stations and why she was such a bitch to Lulu. She was mad that Lulu was digging around and discovered the truth.

"If you just stayed home like a good little wife this wouldn't be happening. Now Dante is going to be widowed before even being married for six months." Delores taunted. "Don't worry though. I'll be around to help him with his grief. We'll be fucking in no time. My husband doesn't mind if I spend time with others while he is out doing his own thing."

"You are disgusting." Lulu spat out. "Dante wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole even if I was dead."

"We'll see." Delores smirked. "Now we have to go take care of a few things before we kill you. Don't go anywhere."

Jared and Delores left her alone to wait to be killed. She immediately bent over and pulled the hairpin out of her hair and got to work on the handcuffs.

* * *

><p>Dante frantically pulled up at the club and ran inside. He sprinted up to Johnny's office and banged on the door.<p>

"What?" Johnny said as he opened the office door.

"Johnny, it's Lulu. She went missing this afternoon have you heard from her? Has anyone here heard from her?" Dante asked in a rush.

"No man, I'm sorry. Lulu hasn't been here today. When was she last seen?" Johnny asked very concerned.

"She went to lunch with that Jared guy she works with. That one that saved her in the parking garage. She hasn't been seen since they left Kelly's after lunch."

Johnny picked up the phone and started dialing.

"Who are you calling?" Dante asked.

"Spinelli. I'm going to have him pull up all of the cameras around Kelly's to see which way they went."

Dante nodded. Normally he wouldn't accept any help from the mob affiliated computer hacker but this was his wife.

"Spinelli, it's Johnny. Lulu is missing. Yes, the original blonde one. She had lunch at Kelly's with her co-worker and then disappeared. We need you to try and track the car with the surveillance cameras in the area. Yes. Email me everything you find." Johnny hung up the phone. "He's on it."

"Thanks man. I'm going to call Ronnie at the station and get him out there looking."

Dante made phone calls as they waited for Spinelli's results. After Dante finished his calls, Johnny motioned for him to come over and look at the footage that Spinelli found. Jared's car was headed back to the office when it suddenly took a turn toward the waterfont area. The cameras were spotty over there but the car picked up again by an empty warehouse that Dante knew belonged to Sonny. The car must have stopped on the opposite side of the building from the camera because it didn't come into view again.

"I'm going to get my wife." Dante said as he rushed out of the office.

* * *

><p>Jared and Delores came back to find Lulu exactly where they left her.<p>

"Well Lulu. This is goodbye. I'll be sure to think of you when I'm fucking your husband in the bed you used to share." Delores taunted. Lulu didn't let Delores' words get to her. She knew if she didn't make it that Dante wouldn't touch Delores ever.

"This building will blow up in 10 minutes killing you and erasing any evidence that we were ever here." Jared said. "I will be moving on to the next town while Delores stays here to make sure the PCPD doesn't connect us."

Lulu couldn't let them get away. If they left then Jared would continue victimizing women with Delores' help.

Delores came closer to make sure Lulu's handcuffs were tight and Lulu surprised her by freeing herself and giving her a swift uppercut to the jaw. Delores was caught so off guard that she fell backwards and hit her head on the concrete floor, knocked out. Lulu ran trying to get past Jared but he grabbed her and pulled out his gun holding it to her temple.

"You had to make this difficult you little bitch." Jared said, gripping her tighter. Lulu tossed her head back and knocked Jared in the face, sending him backwards and forcing him to release his grip on her. She turned around and kneed him in the groin before she used the palm of her hand to break his nose. Then she took off running knowing she didn't have much time to get out before the building blew.

Dante raced towards the warehouse and just as he was exiting the car, the building exploded. Debris rained down on him as he ran toward the burning building screaming Lulu's name over and over. He tried to go in but the flames were too hot. He didn't know how anyone could survive that blast. He fell to his knees in front of the building and cried.

The fire trucks and cops all arrived at that time and started working to put out the fire. Dante begged them to get his wife out. "My wife is in there. You have to find her!"

"It's too hot to go in there. The roof is in danger of collapsing. I'm sorry but it is unlikely anyone survived the blast."

Dante stood there horrified as he watched the building burn.

Just then, a fireman came around the side of the building carrying Lulu's lifeless body. She was covered in soot. "I need a medic! I found her just outside the back exit." He called as Dante rushed over. The fireman laid her down on the gurney as the EMTs got to work. The fireman held Dante back as they worked on her. "Let them help her."

"She has a pulse!" One of the EMTs shouted. They put an oxygen mask over her face to help her breathe and started to load her into the ambulance.

"I'm going with her." Dante said as he pushed his way onto the ambulance. Nobody tried to stop him.

He talked to her the whole way to the hospital. "Lulu, baby it's me. You are going to be okay. We are on our way to the hospital."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. He immediately started to cry. She squeezed his hand but couldn't speak and then closed her eyes again.

They brought her in to the hospital and Dante waited outside as she was examined. After a few minutes the doctor came out to get Dante and they went back into Lulu's room.

"Your wife suffered from smoke inhalation since she was right next to the building as it was burning. It appears she was also hit on the head rendering her unconscious. We have the mask on her to help her breathe until her lungs clear. We will have to carefully observe her for the next 24 hours but she should be fine. She also has bruises on her face consistent with a beating."

Dante didn't even want to think about what Jared had done to her. "Any idea when she will wake up?"

"Should be any time now. You are welcome to sit with her. She can take the mask off once she wakes up." The doctor left and Dante sat down in that all too familiar chair next to Lulu's hospital bed.

"Baby, I love you. You're going to be okay." Dante said as he took her small hand in his. "I'm right here for when you are ready to wake up." He stared at the bruises on her face and thought about Jared. That son of a bitch better have died in the blast or Dante was going to kill him with his bare hands.

Olivia showed up and gave Dante a hug. "Are you okay? Is Lulu going to be okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine. The doctor said Lulu should recover but they are watching her closely for the next 24 hours. That bastard put his hands on her. He beat her up." Dante said, seething with anger.

"Honey, that's awful. You gotta set that anger aside though and focus on Lulu. She is going to need you when she wakes up." Olivia said.

"She needed me to protect her and I didn't. This never should have happened." Dante said feeling guilty and helpless.

"You can't let that eat you alive. She needs you now and you have to be there for her." Olivia said. "I'm going to be outside in the waiting room if you need anything."

Dante went back to staring at Lulu, waiting for her to wake up. A few hours later she finally opened her eyes. She reached up and removed the mask over her face.

"Hi" She said.

"Hi" He said. "I love you. I'm so sorry."

"I love you too. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Do you feel any pain? Should I get the doctor?" Dante asked.

"I'm okay, just really sore and my lungs hurt. I'm just happy to see you again. I was scared that I wouldn't."

"I thought I lost you when that building blew up. How did you get out?"

"I picked the lock on the handcuffs and knocked Delores out."

"Wait, Delores?"

"Yes, she is married to Jared. She has been helping him all along."

"That lying bitch!"

"I know, I was shocked. So I knocked her out and then Jared got me and had his gun to my head. I knocked my head back into his and then got him in the groin and then broke his nose. I ran and the building blew right as I got to the door."

"Baby, you saved your own life. I'm so proud of you." Dante leaned in to give her a gentle kiss.

"All I could think about was that you would be worried and that I had to get back to you." Lulu said as she stroked his face.

"I was frantic." Dante said and he kissed her one more time. "I need to call Ronnie and tell him about Delores."

Dante made his call and hung up the phone looking confused.

"Ronnie said they only found one body in the warehouse of a male. No female."

"Delores must have gotten out before the blast. She could be anywhere by now."

"I'll tell you one thing. Until she is accounted for, you are not leaving my line of sight at any time. I don't care if I have to take a month off of work and follow you around."

"I would argue but last time I did that I ended up handcuffed to a pipe in a warehouse rigged with explosives. We stick together until she is caught." Lulu said and then she yawned.

"Go back to sleep baby. You need your rest."

"Will you lay here with me?" Lulu said as she scooted over.

"Of course." He said as he got in next to her and wrapped her in his arms. She quickly drifted off to sleep as Dante held her close. Delores was not getting anywhere near Lulu. He would kill her himself if he had to.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Lulu woke up the next morning with her head throbbing and her lungs aching. She could see Dante standing at the door of her hospital room on the phone. He hung up and turned around to see she was awake.

"How are you feeling?" Dante asked as he sat in the chair next to her bed.

"Fine." Lulu said, not wanting to complain. She was uncomfortable and just wanted to be home in her own bed.

Dante could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't fine. "Lulu, it you are in pain you can tell me. Should I get a doctor?"

Lulu started to cry. "I'm just sore and I want to go home and sleep in our own bed. I'm sorry, I'm being a baby." She said as she wiped her tears away feeling stupid.

"You are not being a baby. You have been nothing but brave through this whole thing. It's okay to admit it if you are in pain or if you are scared. I know I'm scared. I almost lost you." Dante said as he wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"I just want this whole thing to be over." Lulu cried. Dante climbed into bed with her and wrapped her in his embrace. She put her head on his chest and just cried as he stroked her hair. He wanted to reassure her and tell her he would keep her safe but he did that last time and he failed. Instead he just let her cry. Once she had pulled herself together she sat up to look at him. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Lulu, you don't have to always be stoic and brave. Something terrible happened to you. You are allowed to be upset."

"I love you." She said as she leaned forward and gave him a kiss.

"I love you too." He said as the nurse came in to give Lulu more pain medication. After Lulu took her pills, Dante asked when the doctor would be by to update them on Lulu's condition.

"He should be by shortly. According to her chart she will be able to go home tomorrow as long as she is breathing okay." The nurse left and Lulu looked forlorn.

"I really want to go home today."

"Baby, you have to stay here until they have cleared you. I can't let anything happen to you because you left the hospital too early."

Lulu sighed. She knew he was right and that she was being a brat. She was rattled by everything that had happened and just wanted to be at home with Dante.

"I'll tell you what. I'll have my mom run by the loft and get some of your things to make you more comfortable - some pajamas and your toiletries. She can also stop and get you some magazines or a book if you want." Dante said, trying to appease her.

"I don't want her to go out of her way. I know I'm being a brat." Lulu said.

"Come on, you know she would love to help. I'm going to go tell her, she is out in the waiting room." Dante got up and motioned to his mom from the door. They had a brief conversation right outside the room and Olivia smiled and went on her way.

"She is happy to do it. She likes feeling helpful." Dante said. "She is going to bring me a change of clothes too."

"Dante, I would just tell you to go sleep at home but I really don't want to be by myself."

"There is no way in the world I would leave you here. I also informed security to be on the look out for Delores. When my mom comes back, we are going to change and then we are going to cuddle up in this bed and watch a movie. Until then you should rest. You must be feeling drowsy from the pain meds."

"I do feel tired. Will you lay here with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course. Scoot over." Dante said as he climbed back into bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Lulu relaxed in his arms and quickly drifted off to sleep.

About an hour later, Olivia came by with a bag of their clothes and toiletries plus a stack of magazines for Lulu. Dante extracted himself from Lulu and went out in the hall to talk to his mother.

"How is she doing?" Olivia asked handing Dante the bag.

Dante sighed. "She is okay. She's trying really hard to be strong and brave but I can tell that she is shaken up. I just want her to be able to feel however she feels without trying to put on a front for me. I'm already so proud of her for saving herself. I don't know if anyone else in that situation would have been able to do that."

"She is an amazing woman. I know you can help her through this." Olivia agreed. "Well, I'll leave you two kids alone. Here is some lunch and other snacks." She said handing him another bag that was full of food."

"Thanks Ma" Dante said as he gave her a hug.

He went back into Lulu's room and set up lunch on the tray next to her bed. Shortly after she woke up.

"Hey." She said as she sat up. "That smells like your mom's cooking."

"She brought us lunch and some snacks along with clothes and some magazines for you." Dante said as he got out her clothes.

"She is the best mother-in-law a girl could ask for." Lulu said as she looked over the lunch.

"Do you want me to help you into these clothes before we eat?" Dante asked.

"Yes but can you help me over to the bathroom. I would like to freshen up first." Lulu asked, embarrassed that she needed help even to get to the bathroom. Between the beating and the blast her whole body hurt.

"Of course, put your arm around my should here." Dante said as he helped her up. He patiently walked her over to the bathroom and got her inside. She used the facilities and then washed what she could with a face cloth and brushed her teeth. She tried to dress herself but couldn't balance and put her clothes on at the same time. She had to call Dante in to help her.

"I'm sorry. I just can't quite do it myself." Lulu said as he came in to help.

"Baby, don't be sorry. How many times did you have to help me when I have gotten shot or otherwise banged up? A ton of times. I'm happy to help you."

Lulu hated feeling so helpless and dependent on Dante even though he was being completely wonderful to her. She was silent as he helped her get dressed and then he picked her up and carried her back to bed.

After she was settled, he held her face in his hands so she would look at him. "Lulu, I know this is all really hard for you. What can I do to make it better? I'll do anything."

Lulu started to cry again. "There is nothing you can do. I close my eyes and I'm back in that warehouse fighting for my life. I feel stupid for getting into that situation and helpless because I'm stuck here in this hospital bed unable to do anything for myself. I'm scared and I just want to hold on to you for dear life but that isn't fair to you. It isn't fair that you are stuck here in this hospital while I fall apart or that you had to watch that building blow up thinking I was inside."

"You hold on to me then. Hold on as tight as you can. How many times did I cling to you when bad things happened? You're my wife Lulu. I would do anything in the world for you. I'm here to hold you up when things get hard just like you held me up many times before." It broke his heart into a million pieces to see Lulu hurting like this. Lulu just nodded as he wiped her tears. "Now you need to eat something and then we'll curl up here and watch a movie or you can rest." He pulled the table over her lap and they sat on the bed together to eat lunch.

"I feel better now that I ate." Lulu said as Dante cleaned up from lunch.

"I'm glad. I'm just going to change and then we can watch a movie." He went into the bathroom to freshen up and change. When he was done he came out and shut the lights off in the hospital room as Lulu looked at the movie choices. She picked a light romantic comedy that she thought might make her laugh and settled in with Dante to watch. They spent the rest of the day watching movies and resting. They looked through the magazines Olivia brought together and giggled over the ridiculous things in them.

By the time she woke up the next morning, Lulu was feeling less sore and more like herself. The doctor came to check her out one more time and gave her the all clear to go home. She was relieved, as she just wanted to recover in their bed at home. Dante helped her into the wheel chair and helped her out to the car to drive her home. When they arrived home they saw that Olivia had cleaned the place from top to bottom and done all of their laundry.

"What did I say about her being the best mother-in-law?" Lulu said as Dante helped her to the couch.

"Sometimes she can be a bit much but she always comes through when she is needed." Dante said.

"Has there been any news on Delores?" Lulu asked hesitantly.

"Nothing yet. Ronnie is on it along with a bunch of other guys. This is personal now that one of our own has gone bad. They don't like the reputation it gives the department so they want her found quickly. They have patrols in the area on the look out for anything unusual."

"I hope they find her soon. I don't want her to hurt anyone else." Lulu said.

"They will." Dante assured her.

"Will you help me into a bath? I need to wash the hospital off."

"Sure, I'll go fill up the tub and come get you when it's ready." Dante went into the bathroom. Minutes later he came out and helped Lulu into the bathroom and into the tub. "I'm just going to give you a little time to yourself. I'll be right out in the living room, call if you need me."

Lulu relaxed in the bath for about a half an hour until she was getting wrinkly and decided to get out. "Dante!" she called. "Babe, can you come help me?"

He didn't answer so she called again. She thought maybe he fell asleep on the couch so she would have to get herself out of the tub. She slowly got herself up and wrapped herself in a robe and then painfully shuffled out to the living room, using the wall as support. Dante was sitting in a dining room chair with his mouth-taped shut while Delores held a gun to his head.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **

**Hi Everyone, Thanks again for all of the wonderful comments and feedback on this story. There will be one more chapter after this one plus a possible epilogue. Please read and review!**

**Chapter 9**

"Hello Lulu" Delores said as she held the gun to Dante's temple.

"Get away from Dante!" Lulu cried. This could not be happening.

"You killed my husband, now I'm going to kill yours. Only I'm going to make you watch." Delores threatened. Dante was trying to tell her something with his eyes. He motioned to the bureau where his service pistol sat unnoticed by Delores. She just had to get it without drawing attention to what she was doing.

"Don't hurt Dante. You are mad at me. Kill me instead!" Lulu pleaded. Dante shook his head violently and tried to speak through the tape when she said that indicating he did not want Lulu to die in his place. She couldn't let this bitch kill her husband. As Lulu talked she very slowly moved towards the bureau a tiny step at a time so Delores wouldn't notice.

"If I killed you, then Dante would be the one to live with the pain of losing you. This way you have to think about how you cost me my husband and I cost you yours every single day that you live without him." Delores taunted.

"If you kill me then you can have Dante all to yourself. That's what you wanted isn't it? A chance at getting him into bed?" Lulu was almost to the bureau and she really hoped Dante's gun was loaded.

"He would be a good lay but I want you to suffer more than I want to get off." Delores sneered.

"If you hurt him, I'll spend every day of the rest of my life hunting you down to kill you. Your husband was a woman beater and you enabled him. You are a disgrace to women everywhere." Lulu said trying to distract her.

Dante never took his eyes off of her as she slowly slid her hand onto the bureau and grabbed the gun.

"You shut up! Those strippers deserved what Jared did to them. They were out there taking their clothes off for money. They were worthless whores!" Delores spewed.

"The only worthless whore I see is you. No woman deserves to have a man put their hands on them like that." Lulu defended her friends.

Lulu nodded at Dante and he fell forward getting out of the way as Lulu took her shot. She hit Delores square in the shoulder and she fell back, dropping her gun. Dante quickly grabbed it with his taped hands and held it on her so she wouldn't run. Lulu picked up the phone and calmly called 911 and then slowly made her way over to Dante and took the tape off of his mouth and hands. When she was done she couldn't stand anymore and sat on the couch.

"I love you Lu. I'm so sorry. She came up behind me and knocked me out. Next thing I knew I was taped up in the chair. You just saved my life." Dante said as he kept the gun trained on Delores.

Lulu sat there staring as Delores held her wound applying pressure on it and glaring at them but didn't say anything. It was eerily quiet in the room except for Delores' heavy breathing.

The ambulance and cops arrived within minutes and quickly took Delores out of there to get her medical attention. She had passed out by that point but the EMTs said she would be fine and after they patched her up the police would take her to jail. Lulu sat on the couch staring straight ahead while all of this was going on. Dante pried his service pistol out of her hands and gave it to Ronnie for evidence. Ronnie took a statement from Dante but Lulu was unable to speak. She just stared at him when he asked her questions and eventually Dante had to intervene. He promised to bring Lulu down to the station to give a statement once she had processed what happened. Ronnie gathered the evidence and bagged it up.

"You saved your husband's life Lulu. You are a hero. You come on down to the station and give us your statement as soon as you feel ready. This was a clear case of self defense so there will not be any charges filed against you. Delores however, is going to jail for a long time." Ronnie said as he left.

Once the mess was cleaned up and everyone was gone, Dante sat down on the couch and forced Lulu to look at him. "Baby, it's over now. You saved my life!"

"She could have killed you." Lulu finally spoke.

"She didn't because you saved me. You saved yourself and then you saved me. Any other person in your situation may not have been able to do what you did. You are the strongest woman I know." He pulled her onto his lap and held her close as she started to cry. "Baby, it's okay. We're okay and it is over."

"She could have killed you." Lulu said again as she sobbed into his chest. "I can't live without you."

"You don't have to because you saved my life. We are going to have a long and happy marriage. We're going to have a family. We are going to have all that because you saved me. It's all over now." Dante said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry. I just realized how close we came to missing out on all of that for the second time this week. I'm relieved it's over." Lulu said as she wiped her tears away.

"We're safe and we are going on a damn honeymoon. You tell that paper you need two weeks off. I'm calling Mac. We are going somewhere warm and we are leaving as soon as you have healed." Dante said as he rubbed Lulu's back. "Do you feel okay staying here after what happened? My mom will give us a room at the MetroCourt if you want."

"No. I'm not letting that bitch run us out of our home." Lulu said firmly. "I need some pain pills and a nap in our own bed."

"I think that can be arranged." Dante got her a glass of water and handed her two pills. Then he picked her up and carried her to bed. Once she was settled and asleep, Dante went to take a shower and then decided to join her. He was exhausted from the trauma of the last few days.

A few hours later, Lulu woke to find Dante on his side staring at her. She reached out to stroke his cheek. "What?"

"I'm in awe of you. You managed to get yourself out of handcuffs, take down two people and get out of an exploding warehouse. Then, even though you are hurt and in pain you still managed to save my life."

"It's because of you." Lulu said as tears filled her eyes. "When I was in that warehouse, I knew I had to get back to you so I did what I had to do. When she had that gun on you, I had to save you. I can't live without you. I need you here with me. There is no me without you."

"You're amazing." Dante said as he leaned forward to give her a gentle kiss.

"Will you hand me the phone? I need to call the paper." Dante handed her the phone and she sat up to dial.

The receptionist answered. "Lulu oh my god! We heard what happened! Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. Better now that this is all over. I'm going to take a couple of weeks off to be with my husband. Can you transfer me over to the boss?"

"Sure thing. Glad you are okay! See you in a couple of weeks!" The phone clicked and then Preston answered.

"Young lady you are a hero to this town and quite a sensational news story."

"When I started this job I never intended to become part of the story." Lulu lamented. "I need a couple of weeks off to recover and spend time with my husband."

"It's going to be tough to go without our best reporter for two weeks. Especially since we are already down a man. I'll tell you what. You write a first hand account of what happened and I'll publish it as a series while you are gone. If you do this, the paper will pay for your vacation, anywhere you want to go. Revenues are up drastically since you joined the team and I think you deserve some of the rewards."

"That sounds like a deal to me. I'll have something to you by tomorrow." Lulu said with excitement.

"Great. Just call our travel agent and make whatever arrangements you need. I'll let them know you have approval. Talk to you tomorrow." Preston hung up.

Lulu looked at Dante with a smile. "I have the best news."

"Tell me!" Dante said, her grin was contagious.

"The paper is going to send us anywhere we want to go on vacation. All I have to do is write a first hand account of everything that happened and they are going to publish it as a series while I'm gone."

"Anywhere?" Dante asked incredulously.

"Anywhere. He said that revenue is up so drastically since I joined the team that I should benefit from the rewards. So babe, the world is our oyster. Where should we go?"

"We need to find a place that's warm so I can see you parade around in skimpy bikinis or nothing at all. Someplace where we can be alone but still be pampered."

"I have heard of this place called Turtle Island in Fiji. It is where all of the celebs go when they want privacy. It is supposed to be amazing and each place has it's own private beach. We would never be able to afford it on our own but since the paper is paying, now is our chance."

"Sold! Let's book it."

Lulu called the newspaper's travel agent and she said she would get started on the arrangements. They wouldn't leave for a few days so Lulu could heal and finish her story.

Lulu got out her laptop and started writing her story. Before she knew it she had 10 pages of every detail of what happened. She called all of the dancers for comments on the conclusion of the story. Every one of them thanked Lulu for figuring it out and told her they finally felt safe again. Later that evening there was a knock at the door. Dante went to open it and found Johnny on the other side with a huge bouquet of flowers. Dante stepped aside to let him in.

"Hey Lulu. I heard about everything that happened. Are you okay?" Johnny asked as he handed her the flowers.

"I'm fine, thank you. These are so pretty." She said as she gave the flowers a sniff. "It's been a rough week but I'm okay. Dante is okay."

"I just wanted to come by and say thank you for bringing attention to this story and cracking the case. The girls can finally feel safe again at the club." Johnny said.

"I'm happy I could help. I've really enjoyed getting to know those women." Lulu said.

"Are you going to keep working at the paper?" Johnny asked.

"I am. I think I finally found a career I'm passionate about." Lulu responded.

"I'm glad. I think you are really good at it and this town needs people like you digging out the truth about things."

"Thanks Johnny." Lulu smiled at him. "I am going to take a couple of weeks off to go on a honeymoon with my new husband. The truth will have to wait for me to dig it up when I get back."

"You guys deserve it. I have to get back to the club. I just wanted to stop by and say thank you in person"

"Thanks for coming by Johnny." Lulu said.

Dante opened the door for him and said a polite goodbye as he left. He doubted he and Johnny would ever be friends but he was grateful that Johnny stepped up to the plate to help find Lulu when she was kidnapped.

After Johnny left, Lulu got back to writing her series of articles. While she was writing, Dante called Mac and asked for the time off. Mac gave in easily after everything that happened. They agreed to find Dante a new partner when he returned.

Later that night after they climbed into bed, Lulu rested her chin on Dante's chest and looked up at him while he stroked her hair. "I never thought I could love another person as much as I love you. I know you keep saying that I saved myself but that's not really true. You saved me. I knew with every fiber of my being that I had to get out of there and back to you. It was the only thing keeping me going when I wanted to give up."

"I don't know what I would have done if you didn't get out of there. When that building went up and I thought you were inside it felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest. I have never known such unspeakable pain as that moment. I love you doesn't seem like enough to convey what you mean to me. You're my heart." Dante said with tears in his eyes.

Lulu leaned up to kiss him softly and then she rested her forehead against his. "You're my heart too."

"I can't wait to spend two whole weeks alone with you." Dante said as he leaned his face up to kiss her again.

"I know! I can't even believe we get to go on such a fancy trip. Two weeks alone with you in a fabulous beach villa. Fruity cocktails, white sand beaches, you in those cute swim trunks - I couldn't ask for anything more." Lulu said and then she yawned.

"You should get some rest. It has been a long few days." Dante said as he tucked Lulu into his side.

"It has been a long few days." Lulu leaned up from the crook of Dante's arm to give him one more lingering kiss. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight baby." Dante said as he rubbed her back. Lulu fell asleep finally feeling safe and happy.

The next couple of days were a whirlwind. Lulu finished her story and turned it in. The first part was published the following day and already TV reporters were calling the paper to get her on the evening news shows. The paper politely declined on Lulu's behalf and let them know she was leaving on her honeymoon. Dante was his amazing self through it all, making sure she took time out from writing to rest and that she took her pain medication and took baths for the sore muscles. She felt a million times better already and her bruises were healing quickly. She vowed to thank him for it during the honeymoon.

Lulu went down to the PCPD to give her statement. Mac took it himself and apologized to her for not seeing Delores for who she really was. He thanked Lulu for exposing the story and ridding the PCPD of such a bad apple. He assured her that they would be going after Delores for all of her crimes and for helping Jared.

A few days later they were packing to leave. Lulu packed her tiniest bikinis, her sexiest lingerie and a few sundresses. She tossed some shorts, t-shirts and bathing suits into the bag for Dante. This was going to be an amazing vacation.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

**Hi Everyone, This is the last chapter in this little tale. There may be an epilogue or a sequel down the line after I finish my other story Homecoming. Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed this story. It is very much appreciated.**

**Chapter 10**

After an extremely long flight and a boat ride, they arrived at their destination. The resort was spectacular. The pictures couldn't possibly do it justice. The water was a crystal clear blue, the beach sand was pure white and the staff was accommodating and friendly. "Mr. and Mrs. Falconeri! Welcome to the Turtle Island resort. We hope you enjoy your stay with us. A porter grabbed their luggage as they were loaded into a golf cart. They drove through lush grounds with gorgeous tropical plants until they arrived at their villa.

It was huge and had it's own stretch of private beach. The four poster bed had sheer white curtains hanging from it. The floor to ceiling windows on the beach side of the villa all slid into the wall opening up the place to the outside. Fresh warm sea breezes were blowing through.

"Dante this place is amazing!" Lulu said as she explored. "You have to come see the Jacuzzi!" It was set in a room with three sides of windows that had gorgeous views of the water and the mountains.

"Wow!" Was all Dante could come up with. He didn't know how a kid from Bensonhurst ended up here.

"If there is anything you need let us know. We can set up dinner for you on the patio at 7pm. Does that time work for you?" The butler asked.

"Yes, that's great. Thank you so much!" Lulu said as Dante handed him a tip.

The butler excused himself and left the newlyweds alone.

Dante came up behind Lulu and kissed her neck. "Baby I can't believe we get to spend two weeks here alone."

"I know! We don't have any responsibilities. No work phone calls in the middle of the night. No family barging in at all hours. No psychos trying to kill us. Just you and me and not a lot of clothes." Lulu said as she leaned back into him while he kissed her neck.

"I think we should start with the not a lot of clothes thing now." Dante said as he started lifting her dress.

"Wait!" Lulu said as she turned around in his arms. "You took such good care of me when I was hurt. I want to say thank you." Lulu said as she unbuttoned his shirt and took it off of him. She took his hand and led him to the bed and then she unbuttoned his shorts and slid them and his boxer briefs down to the floor. "Step out." She said as she rendered him naked. "Now lay on the bed." She told him as he watched her intently. His cock was already semi-hard just from her touch. She took some pillows and propped them up behind him so he could see her. Then she stood in front of the bed and slowly removed her dress. She was wearing a purple lace bra and panty set underneath that she knew Dante loved. His hand immediately went to his groin and he fondled himself there as he watched her undress. "You are so beautiful." He said as he stroked.

"Uh uh, hands off yourself. I'm going to be doing the touching very soon." She said. Dante groaned as he pulled his hand away from his cock.

She reached behind herself and unclasped her bra. She slid it off of her shoulders and tossed it at Dante. Then she stalked towards him and crawled onto the bed in just her panties. He watched her crawl up on the bed and in between his spread legs. She got on her knees and leaned forward to kiss his mouth. His hands reached up to grab her but she stopped him and pushed his hands back onto the bed. "This is about me pleasing you."

"It pleases me to touch you." He whined.

"You can touch me later. Now is about you." Lulu said as she started kissing his neck. Dante moaned and relaxed into the pillows, allowing her total control. She kissed his pecs and licked his nipples and then moved her way to suck on his stomach the way she knew he loved. She kissed down to his groin just above his cock and then around his thighs and back up to his stomach. She kissed back up to his chest and his neck and then straddled him as she kissed his mouth with deep open mouthed kisses. She rubbed her panty clad center over his now rock hard cock and he could feel the wetness there.

"Do you like that Dante?" She asked as she rubbed against him.

"Mmmmmm, I want to be inside you. I can feel how wet you are through your panties."

She slid back down kissing his stomach and down to his groin again and then took her breasts and slid his cock in between them. She rubbed her breasts up and down as he groaned and writhed beneath her. Finally she took his cock in her hands and licked the tip. "You always taste so good." She said and then she licked her way down to his balls taking them in her mouth. He was mindless with need now as she tortured him with her mouth. She licked back up to the tip and then took his cock in her mouth sliding down until he hit the back of her throat. She used one hand to rub his balls as she slowly bobbed up and down. He tangled his hands in her hair to guide her up and down. She increased the speed until he was thrusting up as she came down. He came shortly after with a shout and she took every last drop down her throat. She gave him one last lick and sat up to look at him. He looked completely satisfied and happy which was just what she was going for.

"You are so good at that." He said as she crawled up to lay down next to him.

"I want to take care of you since you have been taking such amazing care of me. That was just the start."

"Oh yeah?" Dante said as he grinned at her. "I can't wait to see what the rest of this vacation has in store if that was just the start." He slid his hand down to her stomach and rubbed her through her panties. "You are soaking wet."

"Doing that to you always turns me on." Lulu said as she pushed herself into his hand. His slid his hand inside her panties and was surprised to find her completely bare.

"Do you like it?" Lulu asked. "I got a full Brazillian."

"I love it." He said as he rubbed her smooth, bare folds. He pulled her panties down and pushed Lulu onto her back. She spread her legs, exposing herself to him completely. He stared at her and then ran a finger up and down her smooth slit. "I love looking at you like this. Naked and spread open just for me. Your body is so beautiful."

She moaned as he slid a finger inside her. "Only ever for you."

He leaned forward and nuzzled his nose into her folds. "I love the way you smell." He parted her folds and ran his tongue up and down slowly. "I love the way you taste on my tongue."

Lulu was breathing heavy as she watched him pleasure her with his mouth. She writhed underneath him as he licked and sucked her occasionally thrusting his tongue inside her.

"Oh fuck Dante that feels so good." She moaned as she put her hands on his head and pushed his face further into her. He licked and sucked her until she came with a scream and relaxed onto the bed. He kissed her folds one last time and then came up over her. He leaned on his hands while he took a breast in his mouth and rubbed his cock along her sensitive folds. Lulu cried out every time he moved back and forth rubbing against her. He moved to the other breast as she ran her fingers through his hair and lifted her hips to try and get more of his cock to rub against her.

"Please Dante, I need you inside!" Lulu begged, spreading her legs even further apart. Dante sat back up on his knees and teased Lulu's folds some more with his cock as he watched her writhe on the bed. "What do you want baby?" Dante asked as he continued to tease.

"Fuck me Dante, now!" She said as she tried to push herself onto his cock.

"Turn over." He said and she did what he asked quickly. Anything to get him to stop teasing and fuck her. She rolled over onto her stomach and he came down on top of her spreading her legs and entering her from behind. He pressed her hips into the bed as he thrust in and out. Lulu's head was thrown back and his arm was around her squeezing her breasts roughly as he sucked on her neck. She was moaning loudly and calling out his name over and over. He pulled them both up on their knees and placed her hands on the frame of the bed and started thrusting harder and faster. His balls made a wet smacking sound every time he bottomed out inside her and she moaned. He squeezed her ass as he thrust in and out in and out. He abruptly pulled out and turned over so he was lying down on the bed. He pulled Lulu on top of him and thrust up inside her again. "Ride me baby." He said as his hands ran up her sides and over her breasts. Lulu moved her hips over him using his chest to brace herself. She got up on her knees and started bouncing up and down on him as he slammed his cock up with every downward thrust. Her breasts bounced up and down as he watched the look of pure pleasure come over her face. They were slamming into each other so hard that both would be sore later and they didn't care. Finally Lulu shuddered violently above him and screamed out his name. She collapsed against his chest and after grabbing her ass hard and thrusting a few more times he exploded inside her sending burst after burst of cum deep in her.

They were both panting as they clung to each other in the aftermath. Lulu lifted her face from his shoulder and kissed him passionately. "I love you so much." She went to lift herself off of him but he held her tight.

"Let's just stay like this for a minute and enjoy it." He said. He looked into Lulu's eyes. "I'm so in love with you. I didn't even know I had the ability to love someone as much as I love you. Thank you for saving my life."

"We saved each other Dante. We're here in this place because we saved each other." Lulu said as she kissed Dante softly.

When she pulled her face away, Dante cleared his throat. "There was something I wanted to ask you."

"Ask me anything." Lulu said as she rested her hands on his chest and put her chin on her hands.

"Do you ever think about starting a family?" Dante asked nervously.

"You mean like having a baby?" Lulu asked. "Sure, I assumed we would eventually."

"We're married now. Is that something you think you would want to do in the near future?" Dante asked.

"Babe, are you saying you think we are ready to have a baby?" Lulu asked.

"I'm ready if you are. I'm not trying to pressure you or anything. I love you very much and the idea of having a child with you is like a dream come true. I can wait if you aren't ready though. We have all the time in the world." Dante rambled.

Lulu was shocked that Dante would even be thinking about having a child. She knew he would make an amazing dad but was unsure about herself as a mother. "Are you sure you think we are ready? I think you'll make a fantastic dad but I don't know about me as someone's mother."

"Lulu, you will make an amazing mom. Any kid would be lucky to have you as a mother. You are strong and caring. We both have a lot of love to give. If you aren't ready yet, it's okay. I just wanted to know how you felt about it."

Lulu's eyes filled with tears. "I would love to have a baby with you." She kissed him tenderly. "Are you sure Dante? This would be a big change. We would have to move into a bigger place."

"I'm sure. We can call a realtor to look at houses as soon as we get back." Dante said as he kissed her again. "We need a bigger place anyway. Your clothes are slowly pushing my clothes out of the closet." He joked.

She playfully smacked his chest. "A girl can never have too many clothes."

"So are we really doing this?" Dante asked as his face got serious.

"I'm scheduled to get my next birth control shot when we get back. I'll call and cancel." Lulu said with a huge smile.

"In the meantime we can keep practicing." Dante said as he rolled them over on to their sides.

"Do you think we'll be good parents?" Lulu asked as she stroked his face.

"I think any kid of ours is going to grow up knowing they have two parents that love them very much. You and I didn't have that. Sure I had my ma and you had Luke sometimes and Laura when you were young but we are going to be there through everything." Dante said.

"I think you'll make an amazing dad. I'm so lucky to have you and any kid will be lucky to have you too." She leaned forward and gave him a long and tender kiss. "I love you Dante Falconeri."

"I love you too Lulu Falconeri." Dante said as he kissed her one more time. They had just made a monumental decision together and he couldn't wait to have the whole white picket fence package with her.

"Let's put our suits on and go enjoy this gorgeous beach." She got up and opened the suitcase while Dante enjoyed the view of her naked body. She tossed him his swim trunks and pulled out a tiny black bikini for herself. Lulu quickly tied her suit on before Dante could even stand up. "Last one in has to give the winner a massage after dinner!" She said and she took off out the door. Dante quickly tucked himself into the swim trunks and ran after her.


End file.
